


Everyone needs some help sometimes.

by MiaVivisol



Series: Overcast skies, ray of sun shining through [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Agony Aunt Alec, Alec develops a website, Alec owns an archery workshop, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a horrible updater, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Bullying, CLIZZY BROTP, Domestic Malec, F/M, I'VE WAITED SO LONG, It's major fluff, Izzy is allergic to tulips, Jace is Izzy's roommate, M/M, MALEC slow burn, Magnus and alec are gay, Magnus is slightly in need of help, Malec, Malec Angst, Malec Fluff, Malec texting, OC's who are not Izzy try to do matchmaking, Salec BROTP, Simon's mom is Alec's mom, Sizzy - Freeform, Sizzy get married, The Author Regrets Everything, There are cute OC's, They Finally Kiss, and, anyway enjoy lol, clace, dammit, ill update the tags as i go, it also has a little, malec hurt/comfort, malec self harm, mention of PTSD, mentions of cutting, mentions of depression, wait please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 31,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaVivisol/pseuds/MiaVivisol
Summary: "Never mind. Why aren't you eating?""Not hungry." Alec shrugged.Magnus cut a piece of his pancake with his fork and held it out."What are you doing?" Alec asked slowly, blushing again."Making sure you didn't actually put cocaine in these. Take a bite."****Simon and Isabelle are getting hitched, and Magnus is invited!Let's see if he can heal Alec, and if Alec can heal him too...





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this one kinda planned out, but Magnus comes in a little late, if that's okay.
> 
> Oh, and a cilice is a thing I found in relation to Catholicism, but i've used it kinda generally here. It's a leather band with metal barbs that cut into the skin. Just don't do it to yourself, okay?
> 
> I'm right here if you need to talk.

**Seven Years Ago**

Alec looked at Simon Lewis, his sister's newest boyfriend. Why he had been chosen as Simon's co-conspirator was a mystery, so he asked.

"Oh, uh, it's just that you, you know, you're just so approachable, and I think if anyone approaches you, like, you'll accept them, and, uh, you're fatherly, kinda, I guess? No, forget I said-" 

"Okay, okay. Shut up now. What was it you wanted to ask?" 

"I'm, uh, bi. I just-"

"Bisexual?"

"Yeah... Please don't, like judge me... Oh god are you going to hit me?"

"No! Simon, uh, thanks for trusting me with this, and... I want to tell you something too."

"Huh?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh."

Alec and Simon talked for a while more, until Simon mentioned that they were eligible to date, at which point Alec just got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. Simon, however, followed. After getting rid of the fifteen-minute-long awkward silence, they decided to come out to their parents the next day, together. Alec rarely felt bursts of friendship towards anyone, but at the moment, Simon was important. He was the only one other than Izzy who knew he was gay.

The next day, Simon jerked awake in his bed. He felt around groggily for his glasses and looked through the window. It was Alec, throwing stones at the glass, who had woken him. It was 1am, what was he doing here?

Simon opened the front door, smiling. "Hey, Alec, my mom and Rebecca are okay with me being bi! I mean, all that agonizing about whether or not- Oh."

Alec had tears in his eyes and was looking down. He held a suitcase in his left hand and was fiddling with a broken phone in his right. He wore a simple black t-shirt which had a huge slash across the front, and he had an angry red slap mark on his right cheek.

They both stood there a minute. Then Simon opened the door wider.

"You better crash with me, man."

 

**Present Day**

Alec shut the door to his apartment wearily and sat down, back against the door. Another long day at work had left him really tired. His roommate, almost brother, Simon had probably gone on another date with Izzy, still trying to work up the nerve to propose to her. Nobody except Izzy and Simon's family and a few people from his job at the workshop knew where he lived, and he was thankful for it. He could not deal with people right now.

Alec went to his bedroom and shut the door. He knew the depression and loneliness were back; he was hurting again. But this time, he was holding on to too much to start cutting again. He remembered the fear and sadness in Simon's and his mom's eyes when they saw the scars, and decided never to hurt himself if it was hurting people he loved.

He crouched and took out his box from under the bed, opening the lid. He glanced at the door, then walked over to it and locked it. He sat on the hard bed and put the box on his lap. He slowly took his things out, as was his ritual when he did this.

Laptop. 

An old newspaper.

A small notebook with hastily scribbled poetry inside. 

His cilice. 

The t-shirt his father had tried to pull off him seven years ago. 

The panic button Simon had given him after he found the cuts. 

Alec sighed and put everything except the laptop and cilice back in the box. It was not the time for sadness right now. He had an appointment to keep.

While the laptop booted up, Alec took the tiny cilice in his hands. It was actually a bracelet he had found in a flea market, but it had really sharp spikes on what was supposed to be the outside. He slipped it around his ankle and onto his calf, hissing as the once-unfamiliar pain reached his senses.

He leaned against the headboard and put his laptop in his lap, again whimpering as it moved his leg.

He opened his website and typed in his username, "FatherHen", and the familiar password. The logo of a small flame on a lake of water showed up and the page full of text loaded a second later.

Alec went through the messages he had recieved since yesterday, deleting the usual homophobic ones and non-important ones that asked for dating advice. Most of them were the same.

He skipped to his current concern, a person with the username GayAndAfraid. He was being raised in a completely homophobic family and didn't want to come out as he would definitely be kicked out or worse. It had sent him into depression, and Alec found the story too similar to his own.

Alec's self-assigned job was to help people who would ruin the world by dying, just because their love was of a different kind than most.

Alec opened the chat box to find him online already. He started a new message. 

8: 23 p.m.

Hello! How has your week been?

8: 24 p.m.

It was okay, pretty much the same as always.

8: 24 p.m.

I really hope you didn't cut. Send me a photo of your wrists.

8: 29 p.m.

img261.png

img262.png

The pictures showed the boy's wrists, with old clotted cuts, but no new ones. Alec sighed in relief.

8: 31 p.m.

Good job! Have you had your dinner yet?

Alec and the boy chatted for about half an hour more, and Alec tried to cheer him up every chance he got. When the boy was feeling a bit better, Alec left him with promises to return the next week at the same time, and to be there if he was needed. 

After a while, Alec answered a few basic coming out questions people had left him. Some were parents worried about their ward's school life, some were concerned friends, some were children finding it hard to accept themselves. Alec had answered most questions and soothed some people, when he got a panic message. His laptop started flashing red and yellow, and on his table his phone rang loudly.

Alec very rarely got valid panic messages. It was reserved for a very few people who he thought were in danger of falling hard and deep.

He could do pretty much whatever he wanted as the designer of the small website. Everything was anonymous. He could give access of the panic button to anyone he wanted. Right now, he had only 17 open chats, and of those, only 3 had panic button access. GayAndAfraid was one of them.

This was from a young pansexual girl who needed to find some friends at her new school. She had left her old school because of a certain bully and a fight that ended in the hospital and left her with PTSD.

Right now, she was crowding the chat with random symbols.

Alec sent her a gif of an expanding and contracting circle. This was their signal to just breath.

After a while, the girl seemed to have calmed down.

9: 12 p.m.

Thanks, Hen. I'm in Walmart right now, and I thought I saw someone who looked like that bastard.

9: 13 p.m.

Hey, it's probably okay. Just remember to breath, okay? Who are you there with?

9: 13 p.m.

I actually came alone. I haven't in a long time so I thought I'd try to open up a bit, but...

9: 14 p.m.

Can you call your dad and ask him to pick you up?

9: 14 p.m.

You aren't angry?

9: 15 p.m.

Why would I be angry?

9: 16 p.m.

You told me not to risk anything suddenly, so..

9: 19 p.m.

Honey, it is a good thing if you want to open up. I just wanted you to take it slow, so that nobody can hurt you again. Just keep calm. Now call your dad.

9: 20 p.m.

Thanks, hen. Sorry, I just feel like I'm letting you down.

9: 21 p.m.

Hey, it's okay. Today just taught you not to worry, didn't it?

9: 35 p.m.

Yeah. I called my dad, he's on his way. Thanks. Bye.

Alec sighed and shut down the laptop. Every time one of his anonymous friends had a problem, he felt like going up to them and hugging them and hurting everyone who had ever hurt them. But it left him exhausted and more tired than before. 

Alec simply put away his cilice and laptop in the box under his bed, and went to the shower to wash away the nine small drops of blood that had welled up when he took the cilice off his calf.

After that, he simply put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, and flopped on to bed, going to sleep within minutes. It was not a deep sleep; he was always there for his friends, even the ones he had never met.


	2. Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Magnus.

"Magnus. Come to my office, I need to talk to you."

Magnus Bane sighed. This was probably Catarina's umpteenth attempt to distract him from his breakup with the bitch two months ago. She had been cheating on him, but he had loved her.

Right after the breakup, he had immersed himself in his job at the shop. He didn't want to feel the crushing pain and guilt that came if he stopped to think about it, and he had worked himself to the point where he had bags under his eyes, though he covered them with makeup and glitter.

He slowly got up from his desk, wincing at the sharp pain in his thighs that came from sitting for too long. He still didn't know why he had volunteered to do the desk job as well as his usual marketing planning. He opened the door to Catarina's office to find three pairs of eyes glaring at him. He smiled brightly (and fakely) at them and took a seat on the sofa at the side. 

"Magnus." Ragnor said, sounding like he was suppressing a scream. 

"Welcome back to town, Ragnor. Quite a surprise," said Magnus, careful to make his voice sound amused. 

Raphael groaned and turned around, putting his head in his hands. Ragnor just glared more fiercely.

"Cut it out, Magnus," said Catarina. "Please." Magnus stopped smiling and sighed deeply. 

"Why do they have to be here?" he asked, gesturing to Ragnor and Raphael, already tiring of this conversation.

"We're here, _idiota_ , to make you normal." Raphael mumbled, head still in his hands.

"I am normal," lied Magnus.

"No, you aren't. You forgot to gel your hair today." butted Catarina.

Magnus raised a hand to his hair and found that it was true. "Well, maybe I didn't want to gel my hair today."

" _Dios_ , gel is not the point! You've been moping for so long, it's starting to make me feel depressed! And I don't even meet you that often!" shouted Raphael wildly.

Magnus got up and walked to the door. Nobody stopped him. Catarina just looked at Ragnor pleadingly.

"I'm going home."  
***

Magnus had just gotten settled in bed, thoughts whirling through his head, when his phone rang. Cursing modern inventions, he picked it up.

"Hello, Magnus!"

Magnus sat up. "Biscuit?" He hadn't talked to his old neighbour for years now, though they liked each other's facebook posts from time to time.

"You... sound tired. Were you sleeping?"

"No, just... Anyway, what did you call me for?"

"Well, my best friend Simon is getting married! I wanted to invite you by letter, but I didn't know you new London address." Clary sounded excited and a little apologetic.

"Sherwin. Hadn't heard about him in a while. Who's the unlucky bride?" chuckled Magnus, feeling a bit better for a second.

"It's a girl called Isabelle. She's really pretty... Simon met her a long time ago, I think it was seven or eight years, and he just got the nerves to propose! Isn't it sweet?"

"Well, biscuit, I'll come, even if it is only to embarrass Seamus. When is it?"

"Uh, next week actually. Wednesday. Do you think you could come?"

"Sure. Hey, how about I come tomorrow? I need a vacation anyway."

"Okay, but where are you going to stay?"

"Can I just stay at Sherlock's apartment? I want to be doing something, not just freeloading."

"Magnus, everybody at the wedding will be freeloading."

"Yes, but I eat more than anybody else."

Clary laughed, then hesitated. "Actually, Simon is going to be staying at my place, 'cos it's closer to the city. And he has a roommate, Isabelle's brother."

"Well, that's perfect! I can move into his room!"

"Yes, but Alec- that's Izzy's brother- is not exactly... normal."

"Why?" The word 'normal' jarred Magnus' memories of earlier that day.

"He went through depression because his parents didn't like him being gay and had... You know what, I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not my story to tell."

"Well, I can handle some sad kid. He's, what, 18, 19?"

"He's twenty- three."

Magnus waited. "You're telling me I'm going to be staying with a guy one year my younger? And he's gay?"

"...If he agrees, yes."

"Well then, I'm coming tomorrow. Maybe in the evening flight. Be ready to receive me!" he said, smiling already. Now, he had a distraction. And if Clary thought the sister was beautiful, then the boy would probably be handsome too.

"Okay! Bring atleast three suits. And a swimming costume, I'm calling you to the bachelor's party too."

"Poolside?"

"Yes."

"Well, sorry if I freeload a bit too much, dear, but the temptation will be too great."

Clary laughed. "Okay, Magnus. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Magnus called Catarina immediately after and told her that he was taking a week off. 

"Actually, make that two weeks."

Catarina sounded worried at first, then relieved when he told her about the wedding. She told him to take some more days off if he needed it, and said a cordial goodbye.

Magnus fell back on his bed and tried to sleep. His phone buzzed and he looked at the text Clary had sent him. His heart skipped a beat.

"They're okay with you staying over, Mags. Here's a photo of your new roommate."

Below it was a picture of a very handsome boy with blue eyes and black hair, smiling at the camera nervously. Magnus fell asleep staring at the picture and dreaming about kissing those lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i was originally gonna update in a week, but you guys left me comments and kudos. Some more and I might be convinced to add another! ;)
> 
>  If I don't reply to your comment, it's because I'm too busy squealing in delight. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, please don't hate me for what I write in the next few chapters.


	3. Tuesday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meet.

Alec sighed. Being bored was starting to get boring. He loved his sister very much, but couldn't Simon understand that he did not want to eat so much cake?

He was probably covered in cream from the endless cakes he had eaten since Simon announced his engagement the previous night. His tongue felt numb.

Simon had left him with a ridiculous stick he called a knife, because apparently, he was too unreliable to not cut himself after 6 years. It was frustrating, to say the least. Simon, meanwhile, was packing his stuff to stay with Clary until Izzy found a good apartment so they could live together.

The doorbell rang, and Alec jumped at the chance of getting away from the horrifying cakes. 

He opened the door to find a very... sparkly man smirking at him with a suitcase in his hands.

"Yes?" Alec managed.

"You must be Alec, because you're not wearing glasses and don't have a reference to anything on your shirt. Hi, I'm Magnus." said the man who was a couple inches taller than Alec, holding out his hand. Alec shook it. 

It was a firm shake, and lasted perhaps a second longer than he thought it would. Not that Alec minded, the man's hands were extremely soft.

Alec drew back his hand and blushed. He _knew_ he understood that it was not a bad thing to be gay, he was just.. not used to liking someone so suddenly. 

A sudden thought occured and Alec frowned. This was the new Roommate Alec had heard about. Even in his head, Alec spelled it with a capital 'r', Clary had talked it up so much.

Alec moved aside awkwardly to let the man in. "Simon's almost done packing up," he said, dragging his toes. Now was not the time to be thinking about ...Magnus' ass, he scolded himself. However appealing it may look.

The man smiled softly. It was the kind of smile Simon and Isabelle did not share with anyone other than each other, the kind of smiles Clary and Jace shared when they thought nobody was looking. Alec blushed again, and mentally slapped himself. This man had not said more than a 'hello, I'm Magnus' and Alec was already getting a crush.

What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always accepting prompts.
> 
> Also, I know this is short, but my battery is dying. Sorry...


	4. Tuesday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no...
> 
> Alec!

Magnus was enjoying himself.

For some time there, he had even forgotten about Camille.

After the delightfully red- cheeked Alexander (Uh... people usually call me Alec?) greeted him by a badly hidden stare at his ass, Samuel had come into the room lugging a huge suitcase behind him. It was not, however, as big as Magnus'.

Biscuit and Isabelle (delightful girl, impeccable makeup) had arrived a short while later and currently were regaling him with embarassing Sherwin stories. Sherwin was meanwhile protesting the attention and, in turn, teasing Clary about her boyfriend, Isabelle's jock roommate. The shy Alexander had taken a backseat and had been observing them with a small smile on his lips. Magnus looked at him now, to catch him hastily looking away with quickly pinking cheeks. Magnus grinned.

This was the seventh time in the past hour.

**

"-and he actually ran away! I mean, can you imagine anyone being so scared of ducks that he ran away?"

" Clary, you're supposed to protect your boyfriend, not tell us blackmail material about him."

Everyone laughed, except for Alec, who just twitched his lip. He had made coffee for everyone when their talk entered the fourth hour stage, and had said a 'here you go' to Magnus in that sinfully innocent voice of his. Other than that, he had remained silent for the entirety of the five hours they had been talking.

Suddenly, a loud siren rang through the room. Magnus saw an expression of absolute horror cross Alexander's face but then he ran into a room and locked the door. Everyone sat still, stunned, for a moment, before Clary and Isabelle ran to the door and Simon groaned and put his head in his hands. Magnus wasn't sure what to make of it. He asked Sherman.

"I have no idea what's going on," he said. "Alec locks himself in his room every single time that damn alarm sounds. It even fucking rings in the middle of the night, and he never ignores it. The first and last time it sounded while Clary and Izzy were over was like three months ago; he locked himself in for 4 and a half hours. He came out looking really exhausted, after Izzy almost broke down the door. He didn' t make one fucking goddamn sound to let us know he was okay, and when we asked what went wrong, he ran out, got shit drunk, and got carried home by some random stranger. None of us know what it's about. Once it rang in a coffee shop and he locked himself in a bathroom stall while I went out of my fucking head with worry." 

Magnus was silent. Judging by the sound of it, it was pretty serious. Especially as Simeon did not swear that much.Ever.

**

Izzy and Clary had fallen asleep leaning on Alec's door and on each other. Simon had silently draped a blanket over them and Magnus had gently put a pillow behind their heads. Simon had half-heartedly offered Magnus his bed, but Magnus had opted for the sofa instead. He didn't feel like sleeping, though. He stared at the dull white ceiling, thinking of Camille, Etta and Alec and wishing he had bought sleeping pills for his insomnia.

Suddenly, Izzy moaned softly and he heard a soft voice curse. He got up to see Alec's door open just a crack and Alec staring helplessy at the two females leaning on the door. Magnus went to Alec, who seemed startled by his sudden appearance in the dim light from his room.

" Do you need anything?" he asked softly. Alexander shook his head.  
"Do you? Need anything, I mean?" Alec asked, apparently. too tired to blush. Magnus thought for a second. 

"Why did you lock yourself in?" he asked. He could see Alec tense through the small cursed crack in the doorway.

"Don't worry," Magnus added hastily. " Whatever it is, I won't tell anyone." 

Alec seemed to consider this. But he suddenly violently shook his head. "I cannot tell you. I'm sorry..." he said, and Magnus thought he heard fear in his voice. He felt angry with whoever had made this beautiful boy so scared of his family and friends, even.

"Okay, roomie. But we're going to talk about that ringtone of yours," Magnus whispered, shutting the door softly to make sure the girls didn't wake up. There was a pause. 

"Goodnight, Magnus," said Alec. 

"Goodnight, Alexander," replied Magnus, his soft voice carrying through the door.  
**

Alec hated himself.

He had been doing so well, managing to sit with the(handsome) newcomer for five whole hours, when his panic alarm went off. Alec knew that GayAndAfraid was on a vacation with his brother, who knew he was gay and wholeheartedly supported him, and the pan girl, Carolina (probably a fake name), was probably at home at this time. So it could only be one person.

Jack!

He was a suicidal fifteen year old. He was also gay and had been orphaned two years ago, right after he had come out. His parents had stormed into their car and had crashed into another. His then ten-year-old sister had been trying to get him to stop crying, when she answered the doorbell to an apologetic policeman.

He had been pulled back from the edge of rooftops by his sister more times than Alec could count. His hands were worse than Alec's. He was fairly sure the sister was going insane trying to keep him safe. They had been given into the care of a drunkard uncle who did nothing more than cook for them. Alec had been contacted by the twelve year old sister six months ago. He had been trying to help her since.

This time, the sister had pressed the button to tell Alec she had found her brother fully clothed in a tub of bloody red water and slices up to his elbows. Alec had told her to call an ambulance and the next door neighbors, and to keep pressure on the wound and to wrap it up. She had done all that Alec told her to and the brother was now in the hospital, in scrunity of the doctors. 

Alec hated himself for freezing up when Magnus asked him what he had been doing. He hated himself for not allowing himself to destroy the confidentiality and just call the girl to help her better. He hated himself for being so stupidly retarded.

His breath was starting to get short. He stumbled blindly to his bed and took out his cilice and tied it hard around his calf.

One.

Two.

Three.

 

Four...

Alec rubbed at his wrist unconsciously. The cilice was not working! He tried to think himself out of it, but got till three before he broke.

 

He stumbled to his bathroom and took out the hidden razor with shaking hands. It had been years since he had cut, but he had bought the razor before he had started his website. Simon didn't know he had it, despite searching his room. Simon had become slightly overprotective after that incident, but had not asked to open the Box, fortunately. That had been before he had found the cilice.

 

Alec took a deep breath and put the razor to his wrist before hesitating. If he cut his wrists, they would know.

It barely took Alec a second to make the decision. He pulled off his jeans and harshly cut open his thighs, hissing as he tore through a bit of his skin. He sliced fourteen times.

He felt himself getting lightheaded.

He sat down on the bathroom floor, dazed and slightly in shock. He knew he was going to faint, and as if from a great distance, heard his mother's gentle voice telling him reprimandingly not to fall asleep near sharp objects. 

With the last of his strength, he threw the razor blindly. He did not see it land into the sink, or the ghastly droplets of blood it dripped in its path.

 

His eyes had already shut.

 

_Oh, Alexander, what have you **done**?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. that is all I can say.
> 
>  
> 
> Always taking prompts, especially if you feel you need fluff after that!


	5. Wednesday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkest before the dawn...
> 
> Who knows if it will get darker?

Magnus lay down on the couch and shut his eyes. He took three deep breaths.

Salmon shook his shoulder. "Magnus, wake up. 9 am."

Magnus sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He didn't realise he had fallen asleep.

"Hi. Is Alexander awake?" he asked, yawning.

"No, we let him sleep until he wakes up. I don't even know if he sleeps. His job is an afternoon thing so it doesn't matter anyway. Also, why are you so weird with names?"

"One of my charming qualities." Magnus got up and lumbered into the kitchen. "Where's your coffee?"

"All out. Alec's a coffee junkie too."

"I am not a coffee junkie, I just need it to wake up."

"Sure, that's what Alec says too."

"Why am I awake anyway?" Magnus asked morosely. Just as he was getting some sleep, too.

"Uh, for a PSA. The girls had some decoration work, so they left half an hour ago. I have a meet with the seating arrangements guy, so I leave in five minutes. I just wanted to tell you... to be careful with Alec. He startles really easy. If he works himself up into a state, he could panic and run into the street and get driven over. He has a hard time trusting people. I'm trusting you to be around him. Please just... take care of him," Simon said in one breath.

Magnus looked at him. He hadn't met Simon in a long time. But he could tell that he had changed a lot. Somehow, taking care of Alec had made him grow from the awkward nerd to a confident person who cared about this boy more than a brother would. He was strong and his friends trusted him, he sensed that with his chat the previous day.

He compared himself to Simon and felt utterly inadequate.

"I.. will take care of him. I promise you." 

Simon smiled gently and walked out.

"And... Simon?"

"Hey, you used my name!" Simon poked his head around the doorway. "What?"

"You're a good person." Magnus smiled and winked. "Now get out and seat your guests." 

Simon looked at him for a second. "Are you feeling okay? I can call Jace over if you feel sick," he said, frowning.

"Hey, I'm all right. Do I really sound sick? Must be the coffee deprivation."

A phone rang and Simon got distracted.. "Ah, there we are. Bye!"

Simon ran out and Magnus heard the apartment door shutting and Simon telling somebody he was on his way.

Magnus had absolutely no idea what he had to do. He texted Clary asking her, and she told him to relax and enjoy himself.

He snorted at that.

He ate an apple.

He sat on the sofa in the living room and browsed through his social media, stopping when he got to things over a year old.

He ate a banana and wished he was eating something that looked like it.

He took a shower and did his makeup.

Finally, two and a half hours after Simon had left, Magnus admitted to himself that he was bored. He flumped onto the couch and moaned loudly. He was feeling sorry for himself way too often these days, and that had to stop.

He went on WebMD and found out he had stress insomnia.

He did a google search for helpful websites and glared at the half million matches that came up.

He added the keyword 'bisexual'. It got to fifty thousand.

He added the word 'anonymous'. He got two thousand.

He clicked on a review website for queer people problems and scrolled past the ones that offered paid services. He got to the bottom of the second page when one caught his eye.

The site had two reviews and a five star rating.

He clicked on it and got through one and a half sob story before clicking on the link to the wsebsite..

A logo of a small flame on a lake of water showed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I need a favour.
> 
> So there's this thing I've been working on. It's not going to be shared with anyone. Could you please tell me the favorite quotes you got from my works- even two or three words that stuck in your mind? I'm trying to improve my writing, and I need to know what kind of writing you guys like. Thanks.


	6. Wednesday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec.

Alec felt happy.

He had been floating on a cloud and giggling in the wonderful company of a handsome angel. He had been playing with glitter the angel gave him.

He opened his eyes, and immediately clamped a hand in his mouth to keep from screaming. A small whimper rang through the bathroom.

What had put so much blood on the floor?

Why did he feel like someone had banged his head against a door, and then flushed it down a whirlpool?

And why did he feel cold ? So cold...

Alec shook himself and got up slowly, wincing as his thighs hurt, probably from sleeping in the bathroom.

He paused. And had to stuff the hand back in his mouth.

He had cut again. Oh god, he had cut again.

He forced himself to breath and push out all emotions. Quietly, he cleaned up himself and then the bathroom floor. He bound his thighs with gauze from a first aid kit and suppressed a sob as he looked at his previously unmarked thighs.

He found the razor in the sink and washed it, hesitating before hiding it again. He put on decent clothes and threw the others in the dustbin.

He checked his phone. Wow, he had slept till noon. Luckily not more than usual, or Simon would have worried.

Oh. Simon was leaving.

Alec was happy for Simon, the closest thing he had to a brother before Jace. Yet, he panicked at the thought of him leaving Alec alone. Permanently.

He knew that one reason Si had been hesitating to propose was Alec, and he felt guilty, and didn't show Simon anything but a smile when he came home with Izzy wearing a big fat ring.

He took a deep breath. Check the website calmly, then freak out.

He opened the site on his phone and found a new message from eight minutes ago that wasn't asking which guy or girl should be asked out by the asker. (A/N: u know what I mean)

It was short. 

"Hi. I have stress insomnia and need someone to help get rid of it. I'm bisexual and had a recent break up, if being queer is a criteria."

He looked at the sender's name. 

_ChairmanMeowIsMyCat_

He snorted and immediately winced at the sharp nail through his skull.

He told the man (woman?) to talk to him at eleven that night. Hopefully the wedding rush would be over by then. 

He sighed and put down his phone.

He let the feelings wash over him, like a seashell under high tide, and felt himself drowning.

No. No, this was not Alec. He needed to be strong for all the people online waiting for him to save their lives.

He staggered over to his drawer and took out a bottle of pills. It took a second of hesitation before he was chewing three. He lay down on his bed.

He felt light. And happy. 

He smiled as he got up and went outside.  
***

Magnus looked up as Alexander entered the room, stumbling a little bit. He had such a huge smile on his face that Magnus couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi, Mags!" he said loudly.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus said, bemused, as he wondered if he was drunk.

"I wasn't aware you had a nickname for me," he teased gently.

"But Clary called you Mags... and you called her Biscuit..." said Alec. He turned to Magnus with wide eyes. "You called me Alexander." His voice had the wonder of a three year old on Christmas Eve.

Magnus, at his not so happier moments, wondered if he was surrounded by maniacs. Right now, though? 

He wanted to swaddle this tall man up with a million blankets and then cuddle next to him. Possibly hire a tiger to fight everything that troubled him.

He restrained himself from calling the New York Zoo.

"Come on and sit down, Alexander. Do you want anything to eat?"

"I want a cookie!" Alec said beaming and squirming around like a child. Magnus breifly considered the cost of a million blankets and heaved an internal sigh.

"Are you drunk?" he asked abruptly.

Alec grinned and shook his head no.

"I have Happy pills!" he squawked.

Oh.

Magnus tried not to look at Alec while searching for a cookie in the unfamiliar kitchen. He didn't want this gorgeous man to be disappointed for even a second.

But was he so depressed that he needed happy pills? Weren't those just saved for the ones who had attempted....

Magnus shook his head as he found a pack of half eaten cookies in the freezer. (Seriously, he shouldn't expect anything from two men who lived together.)

"Here." He handed Alec the pack and his face right then would make anyone think Magnus had swum the Atlantic to get Alec a pack of baked flour. Half eaten, at that.

"Thank you!" Alec all but screamed before grabbing the cookies and snarfing through two before Magnus could blink. He smiled and sat down next to Alec.

"I found them in the freezer."

"Silly Izzy!" Alec burst into a fit of giggles and set down the cookies precariously on the table's edge.

"Dance party!" Alec laughed and stumbled over to the stereo. Magnus' gaze went to the back of his knees. He frowned. It looked unnaturally bulge-y.

An extremely upbeat song suddenly played. Magnus knew that such a song would annoy him to no end if he were alone. Fortunately, he had Alec.

Alec staggered over to Magnus and put his hands on either side of Magnus on the headrest. Magnus could see his eyes were wide and unfocused.

Alec laughed and pulled Magnus up.

Magnus smiled and started to jump in time with the song. Alec watched him and then started to jump too, giggling.

After a minute, Magnus sat down again, exhausted but happy. Alec started jumping around the room. Magnus thought he looked quite like an adorable sheep. Alec was literally prancing across the room.

Suddenly, Alec yelped and fell backwards. Magnus sat still for a moment before rushing to the streo and turning the song off. He ran to Alec, still grinning a bit. 

Alec was lying flat on the floor, looking dazedly around the room. He seemed to focus on Magnus when he kneeled next to Alec.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, grinning slightly.

Alec winced. "Owie," he said, raising a hand to the back of his head. It felt sticky.

He looked at Magnus. "You're pretty," he said, and then passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know two in a day
> 
> you better be grateful
> 
> or ill cry
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> also thx for 102 kudos on Malec, Tutoring and Getting Drunk. ilu<3


	7. Wednesday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler with slight fluff.

_Hi. You've reached the voicemail of Simon Lewis. Leave a message after the beep!_

"Uh. Hey, Sherwin, this is Magnus? Okay, uh, bad news. So I was chilling when Alexander came out all happy and stuff. Told me he had taken happy pills. He ate a couple cookies and then said dance party and I'm not sure what happened but he fell and I think he'll have a concussion when he wakes up. So. Would be great if you could come home soon. I don't know any doctors around here, so I washed the blood off his hair and put him on the bed. He's asleep now. Also, did he get hurt recently? He has-"

BEEP

"- gauze around his thighs-"

"You have reached the message limit. Thank you for calling."

"Ugh. Stupid voicemail."

Magnus shut off his phone and sighed. He covered his hands with his face and let out a controlled low volume scream.

It had been an hour since Magnus watched Alec fall.

Well, he was being bored. So now he was not. ConGRATulations, Magnus.

***

Alec woke for the second time that day on his own bed. Thankfully.

He felt strangely... normal. Like he had fallen asleep in a loved one's arms, or like he had had a full meal so he could sleep properly for once.

He shook his head to clear the feeling. It did not go away. He was okay with that.

He got up and walked outside. 

***

Magnus was eating a carrot. Alec took a moment to admire the view, another moment to scold himself for admiring the view, and a third to wonder why the fuck anyone would randomly eat a carrot.

Magnus glanced at him and got up immediately, stuffing the rest of the carrot in his mouth.

"Alexander. Feeling better now?"

"Uh, not sure. What happened? My head hurts."

"Do you remember what happened when you woke up?"

"No... I think I took some pills. I don't remember much after that."

Magnus rubbed the back of his neck. It was the first time Alec had seen him look even vaguely uncomfortable. But he had a small smile on his lips, like he was hiding something. "Okay. You fell down backwards. Your head was bleeding and you fainted." _Right after you called me pretty._

"Actually..."

Magnus walked to Alec and lifted him up, putting a hand behind his knees and the other round his shoulders. Alec yelped and put his hands around Magnus' neck, hanging on for dear life. He did not like hiding his face in Magnus' chest, feeling his heartbeat and smelling a nice cologne... 

Nope. Not at all.

"...you should not be walking right now," Magnus grunted, stumbled back to Alec's bedroom and dumped Alec back on the bed.

Alec winced at the sudden pain in his thighs. "Simon came?"

"Yeah. Left because he had to meet with someone for the wedding and he had to unpack properly at the new apartment."

"So they bought the apartment. Great."

"He said he couldn't afford the mansion. Or the villa."

Alec laughed. Magnus listened to it and smiled.

Both of them stayed calmly quiet.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Uh, do you want anything to eat? All you've had today are two cookies."

"Nah. Not very hungry somehow."

"Okay. Uh, I have some work now so..."

"Right. I'll just fool around on my phone for sometime and sleep. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Alexander."

Magnus left the door open just a crack. He had already unpacked in the eight hours Alec had been asleep. Now to meet up with this Father Chicken or whatever.

***

Alec took out his phone. 

_10: 48 p.m._

He could see that the new guy from the morning was online already and chuckled quietly to himself. 

Ah. Someone was eager. Or curious.

He started typing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have homework rn
> 
> I shouldnt be spoiling u
> 
> Also, just to be clear, Simon doesn't find out about the cuts on Alec's thighs.
> 
> please comment I have no one to talk to


	8. Wednesday part 4 + Thursday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec chatting obliviously <3<3  
> 

10: 50 p.m.  
Hello!

10: 50 p.m.  
Hey.  
I have a question for you (if you created this site)?

10: 51 p.m.  
Ask away

10: 51 p.m.  
Why doesn't it have a name? I mean, that's kinda necessary, don't you think?

Alec shifted in his bed and pulled his blanket over his legs.

10: 53 p.m.  
That's because I don't want it to be talked about. I don't want it to become famous, as I can't hire anyone and I don't want to either.

10: 53 p.m.  
Well, it's all your choice, so I won't say anything about it.

10: 54 p.m.  
Enough about me now. :) Can I ask you some questions now?

10: 54 p.m.  
Okay. (Why the ':)' ?)

Alec smiled softly.

10: 54 p.m.  
Some people have social anxiety, they clam up if they think someone is getting irritated. I try to make people feel comfortable enough to talk.  
Again, :).  
May I know your gender and age? Maybe with a short introduction? (I already know you love your communist cat.)

10: 55 p.m.  
If I can know yours ;)

Alec snorted softly.  
10: 56 p.m.  
I would think you were being cautious if you hadn't added the wink. I don't think it's professional to flirt, especially as you're here seeking help.  
I'm a 23 year old guy with no degree. I'm kind of an agony aunt, I think.

10:58 p.m.  
I wasn't flirting, that's just how I am. Also, it's not professional for _you_ to flirt. As for me, however... ;)  
I'm 24 and a gentleman, and I have a job marketing makeup. I love my job (mostly because I get free makeup.) I live in London.

10: 58 p.m.  
So you're comfortable with being bisexual?

10: 59 p.m.  
Of course. It's part of me.

10: 59 p.m.  
I envy you slightly.

11: 00 p.m.  
Why?

11: 00 p.m.  
I'm not entirely comfortable with myself. I'm gay.

11: 01 p.m.  
Ah, I accept you. I actually prefer my men gay.

Alec stifled a giggle and shook his head.  
11: 02 p.m.  
Please don't tell me you have slept with straight guys...

11: 03 p.m.  
He was experimenting. We were young, and so was the night. Ah, horrible memories. :)

11: 03 p.m.  
I take it that night didn't go so well?

11: 04 p.m.  
You have no idea.

11: 05 p.m.  
Okay, so. You mentioned something about stress insomnia and a breakup? Are they connected to each other? Feel free not to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.

11: 05 p.m.  
I don't know if they're connected. I broke up with this girl because I caught her cheating on me. That was two (?) months ago. I noticed that I couldn't sleep for a long time after I went to bed about a month ago. I try to go to bed early, but I still can't fall asleep for a long time. I wake up early too, so that's a problem.

11:06 p.m.  
I'm not sure if you've tried these things, but I think they can work:  
Get on a consistent sleeping schedule.  
No interactive screen time 1 hour before bed.  
Don't eat too late.  
Don't drink coffee after 9 a.m.  
Exercise daily.  
Don't drink too much alcohol.

11:07 p.m.  
You torture me, you know? I love alcohol, food, and coffee. Also, this chat is interactive screen time.  
Only the first one is reasonable enough to follow.

11:08 p.m.  
Well, you can choose to skip alcohol and food at least. I myself am pretty much dependent on coffee, so I can't say anything about that.  
We can schedule another session earlier if you'd like?

11:09 p.m.  
So we're ending this chat?

11:10 p.m.  
We end it when you feel happier than you felt when you started. You get to stop us.

11: 11 p.m.  
That's nice. And of course, an earlier session would be better.

Alec and Magnus chatted through an hour, both stifling little giggles and snorts, both rolling their eyes at a snarky statement, both starting to enjoy the anonymous company of the other.  
Both unaware that they were separated by just a single wall.

**  
"No, I'm fine, Cat, you can give me something to do. Biscuit is pampering me too much for my own liking."

"Magnus, you are on vacation. I am not giving you anything to do, you can go sightseeing or something."

"I'm not a random tourist! I lived here the first fourteen years of my life!"

"Then go visit Central Park or something. Spend some time with the cute boy you told me about."

"Alexander. I am in Central Park, Cat, I'm walking- Uh, I got to go. Samuel is calling me."

"Alright. Take care, bye."

Magnus paused in his leisurely walk around the park and swiped his screen.

Immediately, a stream of confused babble poured out.

"Hey, Sam, calm down. I can't understand a word of what you're saying."

Magnus heard Simon take two deep breaths. "Okay. Magnus, first off, where are you?"

"Central Park, why?"

"Please, get home, fast."

Magnus started walking towards the exit. "Why exactly should I go home?"

"The neighbours. They are extremely homophobic, they think me and Alec are sleeping together. I don't know how they found out about our sexuality. They leave horrid poison pen letters under the door everyday. I didn't want to complain because Alec would find out, and then he would get depressed again, and I can't stand to see him do that again-"

"Sherwin. Hey, hey, calm down, you're rambling. What am I supposed to do?" Magnus started walking faster.

"Could you just tear up the letter and throw it in the dustbin? I forgot to tell you yesterday. It's sort of become a habit for me."

Mean neighbours? Magnus felt bad for these two.

"Alright. I'll get home now."

"Hey, how's Alec? Is he okay now?"

"Yeah. He should probably still be sleeping. He woke up for a bit last night, told me he would mess around with his phone before bed. He didn't eat anything though."

"Could you force-feed him something? He won't eat otherwise."

"Okay. I'm only doing this because I have nothing better to do."

"You can go with Alec to his workshop if he's okay with it."

"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later."  
**

Magnus put Sam's key in the lock and jiggled it around till the door opened.

Closing it behind him, he immediately looked around the floor for any sort of paper.

Ah, there it was. Right by the corner of the door.

"Magnus?"

He looked up to see (adorably sleepy and with a bedhead) Alec looking at him with a confused expression.

"Alexander." Magnus smiled, but inwardly he was a bit disconcerted by Alec's timing.

"Hi. What's that?" Alec pointed to the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Sorry this got late, the next one will be up sooner, I promise.
> 
> Also, sorry for the cliffhanger.
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments and the kudos. All of them are greatly valued. A million cookies to all of you! Feel free to give me prompts! 
> 
> I changed the chapter titles to make the time passage clearer.
> 
> Love from Mia


	9. Thursday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read this

Magnus looked down. "That's, ah, a paper I dropped. Let me just-"

"But you didn't drop it. I just saw it before you opened the door and-"

"I dropped it when I was going out. Now, Alexander, have you eaten?"

"Uh..." Alec rubbed his neck. "No, I, uh, was waiting for you to get back. Where did you go?"

"A walk in Central Park. I need to exercise everyday."

"Oh. Uh, I made pancakes?"

"Wonderful!" Magnus clapped his hands. "Let's eat, then."

"Okay." Alec smiled at Magnus and turned around, walking back to the kitchen.

Magnus swooped down at the paper as if he was an eagle and the paper was a snake after he had starved for days. (A/N: I'm not sure about this sentence? Can someone tell me if it's right grammar?)

He stuffed it in his pocket hastily, made sure it wouldn't fall out, and made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey," said Alec from the stove. Magnus took a moment to admire Alec in well-fitting jeans. Then:

"Hey, you going out somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah, work, can't skip forever," he said with an amused tone in his voice.

"Can I come along? Maybe help, if there's anything I can do?"

Alec glanced back and Magnus looked up from staring at his ass. He had time to notice a red flush creeping across Alec's cheeks before he quickly looked forward again.

"Uh, of course. Can you shoot an arrow?"

_Unexpected question, but a beautiful one._ "Depends."

"On what?" Alec turned around and placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"What kind of arrows you're talking about."

Alec gave him a confused frown. "I'm talking about- oh." 

Magnus loved that blush.

"No, Magnus, I have an archery workshop, I don't- I-"

Magnus put a finger on his lips. "I know what you mean, darling, I was just joking."

Alec smiled again, and stepped back so Magnus couldn't reach his lips anymore.

"Tomorrow's the bachelor's and bachelorette's party," he said, sitting down opposite Magnus.

"I know, I- _mmmmmmmmm._ " Alec looked startled at Magnus' sudden loud moan. 

"How did you- Actually, no, I won't ask. You probably used dark magic to make these, Alexander, didn't you?" Magnus said in an accusatory tone, taking another bite of the pancakes.

"Uh, no?" Alec grinned. "I used cocaine."

Magnus stopped chewing. "Cocaine?"

Alec laughed outright. "Nah, just messing with you. Flour, butter and sugar."

"Alexander, you- Ah, never mind. Why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry." Alec shrugged.

Magnus cut a piece with his fork and held it out. 

"What are you doing?" Alec asked slowly, blushing again.

"Making sure you didn't actually put cocaine in these. Take a bite."

"Okay?"

Alec opened his mouth and took the piece in his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds.

"You know what, I think I'm hungry too."

He got up to make a fresh batch. Magnus grinned. 

Under the table, he sent Sigmund a text: _Mission accomplished._  
**  
"So, what do you think?"

Magnus thought the place was _gloomy_. Like, it wouldn't look out of place if a couple ghosts or mummies were roaming around instead of the three boys listlessly carving at pieces of wood.

"It's, uh, got a kind of-"

"Yeah, it's a bit run-down, I know, but it's mine. I own this place."

Alec had been smiling ever since they set out the house together. Neither of them had talked much, but it was a companionable silence. 

"Boss!" 

One of the three boys was walking to them, a huge smile on his face. The other two looked up and their faces immediately broke out in grins.

"Where ya bin, boss, ain't seen ya since Saturday."

The atmosphere had changed very suddenly. One second it was gloomy, the next: Magnus suddenly _knew_ why Alec loved this place so much. There was so much joy in these young boys' faces, it was clear they loved Alec.

Alec laughed softly. "Simon's getting married, Cas."

"Aw, boss, it ain't ta you, is it?" the second asked. "I say, Simon loves ya, but I think he loves ya sister more."

"Yes, Simon is marrying Isabelle. And, no, Harry, I'm never marrying Simon. He's too close to me."

"Well, that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one," said the third, quietly walking over. His smile was gentler, not like the rowdy grins the other two had on. "You're too close to him to marry him?"

"Ah, more like a brother, really." 

"So, if Simon's your brother, technically, Isabelle is marrying her brother," said Magnus with an amused smile. Four pairs of eyes suddenly turned to him. He dropped the smile.

"And who's 'is, then?" demanded 'Cas'.

"This is Magnus. He's come from London for the wedding."

"He ain't like that Morgue bloke, is 'e?" asked Harry.

Alec sighed. Magnus thought the room could feel emotions and project them. At the moment, it was dislike. Directed at him. Coming from Cas and Harry.

"No, he's not. Now-" Alec turned to the quiet one. "Sean, could you show Magnus around?" 

Sean smiled. "Sure, boss." Both of them walked to a nearby table.

Alec turned to the boys. "Please be nice to him."

Both boys studied him for a moment. Suddenly, Cas grinned. He whispered something in Harry's ear, causing him to grin too.

"You's soft on him, ain't ya, boss?" Harry asked conspiratorially.

Alec turned red. "What the- no, of course not, he's just Magnus, don't- I- we're just roommates, for the time being- I-"

Cas grinned and patted Alec's shoulder. "Sure, boss. We'll get him ta like you."

"Don't-"

Cas and Harry walked away, whispering. Their words weren't audible, but their tone was. They sounded proud of Alec.

Alec sighed and plonked down in a chair, covering his face with his cool hands and trying to get his blush to die down.

"I have no idea what that was about."

Alec looked up. Sean was looking down at him with a smirk. Alec groaned. 

"Don't ask," he warned.

"Wasn't going to. Just wanted to let you know that Magnus was dragged away by those two to the backyard. He looked scared."

"Oh my god, could you stop them?"

"Wouldn't if I could." Sean took a seat next to Alec. "You like him."

Alec was silent for a moment. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, actually, boss. It's just that you're a good kind of nervy around him."

Alec looked at him. 

"Also, Harry told me you liked him."

Alec groaned again and put his head back in his hands.

"With the way those two talk, the whole of downtown will know in a day," he mumbled. Sean laughed. 

"They mean well, I know."

Alec looked up and smiled at him. He held out a hand. Sean took it.

"Big brothers unite," they said in unison. It was a well practised gesture. They took back their hands and sat in companionable silence.  
**  
"As much as I admire your enthusiasm, boys, you're making me nervous."

Magnus looked at the two boys helping each other with three sets of bows and arrows. 

Very sharp arrows.

"Don'tcha worry, mister, we're good people!" laughed Cas.

"Here," said Harry, and dropped a huge bow and a quiver of arrows in front of Magnus. "That's yours."

"For now," added Cas. "It took a helluva lotta time to make that 'un."

Magnus lifted it. It was heavier than it looked. Much heavier. But it was beautiful.

It had blue and silver stripes all around it, and the edges were painted gold. The handhold was evenly covered with wax.

"Boss did that one 'imself, ta show us," said Cas, smirking at Harry. Magnus did not see it.

Alec had made it. No wonder it was beautiful.

"You make these yourself?"

"Yeah, can't buy them, too much money."

"Ah."

Magnus took the quiver and managed to halfway strangle himself with it putting it on, before Harry came up and put it the right way.

"Thanks."

"Boss is really good at shooting," he said. "He'll show you if you ask."

Magnus looked at him. Harry was looking at him, clearly trying not to laugh. Cas suddenly came up behind him and clamped a hand over Harry's mouth. Both of them burst out laughing.

_I probably am right to be nervous._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'll update more regularly now?
> 
> And, well, sorry. In advance.


	10. Thursday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean people.

Alec was painting a bow.

Sean had made it for the children. It was tiny, barely as long as Alec's forearm. The young ones could barely carry the elders' bows, let alone successfully handle them. So they had special bows.

Its dark wood was slowly turning a soothing pale blue as he brushed over the tips.

It was a soothing job, and Alec didn't mind losing himself in it.

When he was done, he put the bow on the table in front of him and looked up. Harry was carving into a new block of wood, Cas was handing a man a quiver of arrows, and Magnus and Sean were standing by the door, talking to a gaggle of girls. Sean's voice reached Alec clearly.

"Please, ma'am, we really can't take classes on weekends. It's company policy," said Sean.

"What company? All I see is a shack. And I'm sure you can change your 'company policy' for some extra money," one of them said. 

"Ma'am, we're poor. Not desperate," says Sean firmly. "If you are not willing to have classes on a weekday, then I suggest you leave."

"How arrogant. Well, girls, I'm sure we wouldn't want to learn to shoot an arrow at all if these... _people_ were teaching us, would we? Let's just leave the arrow shooting to the boys." She looked away from Sean and winked at Magnus. "Especially the hot ones."

The girls giggled and walked away. Magnus snorted. "As if I'd ever want someone as rude as you," he called after them.

Their leader turned back. "Excuse me?"

"You're rude," said Magnus.

"Why?" She leaned against the wall of the next building and leered at him. The girls turned back. "Not like they don't deserve it. Why do you care, anyway?"

Alec walked over. Magnus slung an arm around his shoulders. "They are wonderful people. Much better than the likes of you. Sean here has been nothing but polite to you, even though you have constantly been insulting him over the past fifteen minutes."

Meanwhile, Alec started to panic at the hand over his shoulder. Magnus' hand was sending sparks down his back. He could feel its warm weight on his shoulders and-

"Ah. Well, if you actually _like_ these people, then I say it's a waste of a hot guy. Goodbye, Mr. ... polite. Enjoy your words!" She smirked and glanced at Alec. "Have fun," she said condescendingly.

Magnus watched them while they walk away, and turned to Alec as soon as they were out of sight. 

"Hey, it's okay, Alec," he said when he saw Alec's face.

Sean looked at him, concerned. "Alec? What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing, just- nothing, sorry. I need some-" Alec waved his hand around wildly. 

"Air," suggested Cas, walking up to them. He glanced up at Magnus with some grudging respect. "You din't have to do that, y' know."

"Do what?" asked Magnus, confused. 

"Protect us," said Sean. "We're used to getting insulted by uptight idiots."

Just then, Alec stumbled. Magnus caught him. "Whoa, steady there," he said.

"Could you, maybe, let go of me, please?" Alec said breathlessly, not looking at Magnus.

Magnus let go. "Okay, sure, just- Alec!"

Alec had run off to the back. Magnus made to follow him, but was held back by Sean.

"No, you stay, I'll go check."

"Yeah, sure, you do that. I'll be... here." Sean had walked off before Magnus finished.

"Hey, Cas!" called Harry from the other side of the room. "Get here and help this guy! He's tryna hold the bow and he ain't getting it!"

"Yeah!" called back Cas and walked off. 

Magnus was left alone with an old enemy of his.

His _thoughts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, i really love you all for reading this and for giving great comments, like i haven't received a single negative comment (yet), and please keep doing that. 
> 
> Please keep telling me little things about Alec and Magnus, and things you hope they'll do, and feel free to drop (even anonymous) prompts in the comments.
> 
> Thank you for all you've done to make me happy, and thank you for being with me.


	11. Thursday part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gonna end the day.

Sean found Alec sitting in the fetal position on the floor against the wall opposite the targets. He had hidden his face in his arms and was slowly rocking back and forth.

Sean slowly moved Alec's hands away from his face. Alec looked up at him.

"I have no idea what just happened," said Sean.

Alec groaned. "Nothing. Magnus put his hand on my shoulder and I'm freaking out about it for nothing," explained Alec, burying back into his knees.

Sean laughed; a long, carefree laugh. "Handle it. The most I can do is get you a glass of water, and maybe go talk to Magnus." He glanced through the door. "He actually looks kind of... sad." His forehead creased.

Alec raised his head again. "What?"

"He looks like Harry did that one week when they were 14 and Cas wouldn't speak to him for... smoking."

"Harry smoked?"

"Only once. I don't think he's been near a cigarette since."

"Oh." Alec peered around the door at Magnus. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No."

"No?"

"Not if you're going to freak out again." His stern voice turned teasing. "Maybe if you stutter and blush a bit like you did with that one guy who came in for training..."

"Oh my god, Sean, he wanted to be shirtless because his girlfriend thought it was hot. Why- that- it- that was almost a year ago!" Alec spluttered.

Sean laughed again. "I wasn't talking about that guy." He waved off Alec's response and pulled him to his feet. "Keep calmly stuttering and go get 'em, tiger."

Alec gave him a look as Harry and Cas came in with the new guy, chattering about tips on how to stand and how to hold the bow. Sean smiled and went to help the man who was nervously looking at Cas.  
**

"Hey, Magnus?"

Magnus turned around and smiled at Alec. "Hey. Feeling better?"

"Yeah... sorry. Just got a bit dizzy."

"Why was Sean laughing?" asked Magnus, glancing around Alec. "And he's giving a thumbs up in our direction right now."

"Uh, he was laughing at something I said. _Apparently,_ " he turned around and scowled at Sean, who innocuously turned around and retrieved some fallen arrows. "he finds dizzy me funny." Magnus hid a smile and Alec suddenly became hyper-aware that he was (relatively) alone with Magnus. 

Never mind the fact that they had literally been in the same house for over 24 hours while Simon told him to make serviettes. (Alec made 3 per minute, but didn't want Simon to know he was done, precisely because only someone who didn't want their best friends to get married made serviettes so quickly.)

"Uh..." There was no reason to blush. _Stop it,_ he told his warm cheeks. Magnus watched with interest.

"I'd ask why you were blushing, dear, but I'm afraid my fragile, innocent mind would be harmed."

Alec snorted at that, and his cheeks didn't feel so warm anymore. "My mind is definitely more innocent than yours."

"Then I must take it upon myself to corrupt it."

Yup. The blush would be Alec's nemesis.

Magnus laughed as Alec stuttered through a reply. "Just joking, innocence is a virtue and must be preserved." He said it sinfully, and Alec wondered if he really believed it.

"Hey, Alec!"

Alec looked at the door, where Simon stood. He mentally thanked Simon for saving him from answering Magnus.

"Hi, Si. What's the matter?"

"I. I just, Jace said Izzy's having second thoughts and could you please go ask her what's wrong?"

"What?" asked Magnus.

"Jace said this." said Alec with a deadpan expression.

"Yeah, they went gift shopping, and-"

"And you believed him."

"Well-"

"Simon. Since when do _you_ believe anything Jace says?"

"Uh..."

Alec's face softened. "She loves you, Simon. Don't ever doubt that. I've lived with you for almost five years and I don't like you as much as Isabelle does. Just love her half as much as she does you and you'll keep her happy."

Simon smiled halfheartedly, and Alec turned away. "On second thoughts..." The smile dropped. Alec dialed Izzy's number and held the phone up to his ear. Simon went up to him and put his ear to the phone in Alec's hand. Alec sighed, lowered his hand and put it on loudspeaker. All three of them waited for Izzy to pick up, Simon with trepidation, Magnus with barely concealed amusement and Alec with resignation.

"Hello?"

All three of them spoke at once.

MAGNUS: "Hey, Isabelle."

ALEC: "You better still be marrying Simon."

SIMON: "Jace said you were- nervous about-"

Isabelle sighed and waited for them to calm down. "Hello, Magnus. Alec and Simon, I hate you for believing Jace."

"What-"

"Thank you, darling."

"Izzy-"

They heard a crackle. Izzy was holding her hand over the mouth of the phone.

"Jace, .... , Simon... trick- yes-"

Simon was growing steadily more nervous. Alec, now that he was free from the duties of an older brother, was watching with amusement.

"Yeah." Izzy laughed. "Hey, Alec, give the phone to Simon and go away."

"Sure, Izzy."

He turned the speaker off and handed the phone to Simon, who rushed off into a corner and spoke.

Alec sighed. "Let's go home when Simon's finished. I'm done with today." He smiled as he said it, and Magnus watched the way his eyes crinkled. 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys, please comment, I am a monk living in the Sahara desert and your comments are the only food I get


	12. Friday part 1 POV Magnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day dawns, with a potential murder.

Magnus woke up.

He was fairly certain he had heard- ah, yes, there _was_ a door closing at 2.24 am. _It may be robbers..-_

Thinking quickly, he took a pair of scissors from the table and quietly walked to his room's closed door. Reminding himself not to do anything rash- it might be Alexander after all- he slowly opened it and glanced out.

A silhouette carrying a body bag into Alec's room was not what he expected to see. So he looked again.

That height... _Alec_ carrying a body bag into his room, tiptoeing, was still not what he expected to see.

But Alec was cute. So Magnus gave him the benefit of the doubt and put the scissors down. He went back to the door and looked through the crack. Alec had apparently left the bag in his room and come out again. He was moving silently, obviously trying not to make any noise. Magnus pushed the door open a bit more and peered to the right.

Alec was slowly lifting a stepladder and walking into the kitchen. Magnus stayed where he was. After a few moments, Alec came out minus the ladder. Magnus held his breath and didn't move as Alec walked sleepily to his room in his pajamas.

 _Well, if he was sleepy and in his pajamas, he probably hadn't murdered anyone._ Magnus took a moment to admire his ass. No bad time for people to be sexy, after all.

Alec almost closed his door, but must have decided against it, because his door stayed just _slightly_ open.

When Alec's light turned off, Magnus found himself slightly blinded by the sudden dark. He waited for his eyes to adjust, and then moved silently to Alec's door. 

There was the sound of a zip being opened, and the obvious sound of someone trying to make no noise and failing.

When all the shuffling had ended and Magnus was sure Alec had gone back to sleep, he slowly pushed the door open. He was not sure what he thought about all this. 

He looked inside, briefly considering that Alec might not be asleep. 

_Whatever he had expected, it was most definitely not..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I only put the notes at the end every time 'cos I want you to read properly, without interruptions. <3 <3 
> 
> Guys, I really need comments and _please_ give me quotes from my stories. Like, level 999 need. 
> 
> Yeah, and don't worry about that last part. I'm adding another chapter later. It just needs to be separated.


	13. Friday part 1 POV Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous day ends. It is not a particularly interesting observation. 
> 
> A new day begins.
> 
> That, as a movie director would say, is the next biggest story.

Alec shut his laptop lid and sighed. He had spent the last three hours finishing off sessions that were not very important. Now of his eighteen active chats, only eight remained. He put the laptop on his table and got up.

His website may make life easier for other people to bear, but somehow, Alec felt as if he was absorbing other people’s sadness instead of spreading joy.

Right now, for example, he felt completely drained. Taking a deep breath, he lay down and contemplated putting on his cilice. Once, he had fallen asleep with it on. It didn’t really do anything much except give him pain and make it harder to sleep, and walk the next day.

He turned to his side and wondered if he should cut. That thought was dismissed as soon as it began, as he would definitely regret cutting when he was half asleep.

Usually, when he was sad and not feeling bad enough to hurt himself, he would wake Simon and watch a chick flick with him, or just talk for a long time.

Neither of those options was viable currently. So Alec had to go to the last resort, the one Izzy had decided would be good for him and that he hadn't dared to use for fear of her ever finding out.

He silently unlocked his door and went to the kitchen, where the stepladder was stashed next to the fridge. Taking it, he went to the hallway and propped it up, s-l-o-w-l-y.

He still managed to stub his toe and narrowly avoid cursing and waking Magnus.

He climbed the stepladder and opened the door to the small cupboard for stashing things that they didn't use everyday. He felt around and found the soft velvet of the bag. 

Something rolled out and would have fallen down if Alec had not caught it. He brought it to his face and scrunched his eyes to see it better. It looked like... Simon's old yo-yo. Huh, he must have forgotten to take it. He put it in his pajama pocket and slowly put his hands under the bag. Lifting it slowly, he moved down carefully off the stepladder, and closed the door, wincing when it made a noise louder than he expected.

He shifted so he was holding the bag on his back, because the dust would make him want to sneeze. He paused when he heard a sound, staying still. When no further scary sounds were heard, he moved slowly, walking to his room where the light was still on. He dumped the bag on the floor and tiptoed back out, where he put the stepladder back, folding it up with almost no noise.

Walking back outside, Alec yawned and almost closed the door behind him, but thought of the sound at the last moment and left it open just a crack. He turned the light off, wincing at the slight click it made, and paused.

He hadn't even opened the bag yet.

Cursing softly, he carefully sat down. He could not risk Magnus waking up, even if it was because of the click of a light switch. Slowly, he pulled the zip open, wincing again at the slight metal scraping. He pulled out the last resort and put it on his bed, sighing.

The last resort was light brown. It was soft and almost five feet tall.

Its name (given by the unoriginal Simon) was Teddy.

Alec, albeit slightly fearfully and hesitantly, lay down next to The Thing. He had not had a fucking teddy bear since he was five years old. He had no idea how to get cuddles from a piece of stiched cotton.

He tried to think of a person in its place. Annoyingly, right when all Alec wanted was to fall asleep, his brain supplied him with an image of Magnus.

Shaking his head, Alec took the Thing's hand. And dropped it. It was way too unresponsive. The little light coming from the window lit on its face, highlighting the smile on its snout. Alec glared at it, then decided that it was, technically, a pillow, and he would use it as such.

Curling up almost in half, Alec snuggled into its stomach, as that was the only relatively hard bit free area. He uncomfortably pulled the blanket over himself, and pulled one of the Thing's hands over his back.

Surprisingly, it felt really good.

He closed his eyes, only to suddenly open them, take Simon's yo-yo and put it on his bedside table, and lay down in the same position.

He went to play in that wonderful world of dreams, where wishes came true and all you could imagine would happen. Where eternity was a day long and where eternity would last a day.

Where, finally, Alec's mind was peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we've gotten this far. 
> 
> Uh, to an anon commenter from the prev chapter, could you tell me if it was the cutting? If I need to add archive warnings?
> 
> COMMENT CHALLENGE: Try to comment about the chapter without using the word 'cute' or any of its synonyms, like 'fluffy'. 
> 
> Yeah, and give me a prompt for the next chapter. It will be a filler before the bachelor's party, so what should the gang get up to? I plan to introduce Jace to Magnus.
> 
> Big thank you to everyone who commented the last chapter. Guys, I was wondering, should I do a really long oneshot? I just saw the movie Groundhog Day and maybe I could do something with malec on the same principle? For those who haven't watched it, it is the same day happening over and over and over again. To one person. The day resets at like 6 am. If I did it, it would have like 10 k words, around? Should I do it?


	14. Friday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Jace.

"I don't know, Iz, he's just been acting... weird. He's been smiling at me ever since I woke up and... I have no idea what happened."

"Did you have a long chat with him or something? Anything that would make him look at you differently?"

Alec thought. "I took him to the archery workshop yesterday. But he was okay at dinner, I mean... he made me sandwiches for breakfast. Do you think he had some kind of a weird dream... or something?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Bro, it's probably nothing. If you're crushing on him, make a move! If he's smiling at you, it's probably a good thing, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He looked away to hide his blush.

Alec sipped his coffee. They had all gathered at a small café before they would split for their respective parties. Isabelle and Clary along with some of their girls would go bar hopping- a completely unplanned event, as requested by Izzy- and Simon, Alec, Jace and Magnus would go to a cheap poolside restaurant. Simon had booked a single table for four while ignoring Jace's demand for strippers.

Alec had taken Izzy aside as soon as Jace and Magnus started to focus their jokes on Simon, who glared balefully at Alec for leaving only Clary to help him deal with Jace's ribbing. But Alec considered his sister a better advice-giver than anyone else, and he considered it vitally important to the rest of Magnus' stay. He would only be staying for just over one week more, after all. 

"Hey, Alec!" said Jace. "Star Wars is nerdy, isn't it?" 

"Yes," Alec replied automatically. "Absolutely. Definitely. Completely and truly."

"Alec!" whined Simon. "I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm your future brother in law, Simon," said Alec, grinning. "I'm supposed to protect my sister from anything you might do wrong, including turning her into a nerd."

Isabelle hit Alec's arm. "Too late anyway," she said, sipping from her own cup.

Magnus laughed. "They're getting married, Alec. Simon will convert her soon enough."

"Oh no, so we'll have to suffer through hours of arguments like that one time you fought about which Dr. Who was the hottest."

Izzy's cheeks suddenly flared. "That was one time, Jace. Shut up."

When the laughing died down, Simon looked at Alec. "Hey, guys? Serious topic. Are Jace and Alec going to live on their own when we move to our new apartment?"

Jace shrugged. "I'm okay with Alec moving in. We have lived together before."

"That's a good plan, Jace. But can I take a moment to remind you that you have a girlfriend? And that, maybe, she wouldn't want me there? No offence, Clary."

"None taken. Alec has a point, Jace." Clary stared at him pointedly. Jace looked at everyone looking at him expectantly. "What?" he asked. "Izzy used to go over to Simon's all the time, and I'm betting Alec was home most of those times, especially because I have come with her so many times, and Clary can come over anytime she likes and I don't think Alec would mind- Why are you all looking at me like that?"

There was a collective sigh. "Biscuit, your boyfriend is one of the most clueless persons I have ever met."

"I know. But I can't let him loose for anyone else to deal with."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked an outraged Jace.

"Hey, Jace?" said Alec.

"What?"

"Why don't you and Clary move in together? I'll be okay on my own?"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea! Hey, Clary, can we move in together?"

The whole table stared at him.

"Guys, I am well aware of my good looks, but please refrain from looking at me for so long. I get shy."

Clary smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to Alec, who raised his cup and smiled. "Sure, Jace. I'll get my stuff from Mom's when Izzy moves out."

Jace smiled and looked at Izzy. "I want your key later," he said as Clary snuggled into his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head while everyone looked on. Izzy whispered something to Simon. Alec looked around him at the small family he had made for himself, away from the judgemental eyes of his parents. He smiled. 

Right now, he could believe those stupid words. _Everything will be all right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, Kate! :)
> 
> Guys, I got a beta job for [sznups!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups) Go check her out. Also, sorry for making you guys wait so long, I just had to sort out some things IRL.  
> My vacation ends tomorrow, so I won't be able to write as freely, but feel free to drop in and comment!  
> The 'Groundhog Day Remix' is in progress, and it will be posted as soon as I am done with it. Any suggestions? Tips? I got a [twitter!](https://twitter.com/MiaVivisol) Come chat.
> 
> Also, I know this is short, but the next chapter will be up soon.
> 
> Love, Mia.


	15. Friday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character/plot development.

“Come on, time to go, Simon,” called Alec, looking at his watch. Simon hastily pressed a kiss to Isabelle’s cheek and ran to where Alec, Magnus and Jace were. Magnus and Jace were ribbing at each other while Alec rolled his eyes at appropriate intervals. They started walking to the Jace’s car, which he had lent to them for the day. They had just dropped Isabelle and Clary off with her friends. Clary had volunteered to stay sober.

Alec was going to be the designated driver in their group, because he had lost the right to drink after it was discovered that he cut (Simon wouldn’t let him, though he assured him he wouldn’t cut under the influence). He didn’t mind much, but it was easier not to drink when drinking wasn’t banned.

Alec sometimes thought Simon saw him as a pet.

One short drive later, they were at the pool restaurant.

“I have never seen this place before today,” said Magnus.

“Neither have we,” said Alec. “It’s come up in the last month. It’s not very- wait a minute, don’t you live in London?”

Magnus nodded. “Yes, but I moved there from here when I was a teen. So I know a lot of New York too.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, Magnus, so you’re going back to London after Simon’s wedding?” asked Jace suddenly.

“No, I’m on vacation.” Magnus felt a pang in his chest when he thought about the reason.

Simon groaned. “Guys, my bachelor’s party isn’t going to throw itself. Come on!”

Jace laughed, and Magnus and Simon followed him inside. Alec glared at their backs and carried the bag full of their swimming costumes inside.

**

First, they swam.

Magnus and Simon tried to convince Alec, who had refused to come in the pool, to “just step in the shallow side”. But Alec was wary of the carefully innocent look on Jace’s face and rejected the invitation to come within two feet of the pool.

Alec spent the time trying not to stare at the half-naked Magnus.

Second, they got dressed for dinner (after assuring the restaurant staff that they were not going to get back in the pool subsequent to one of Jace’s particularly ambitious dives.)

Alec admired Magnus’ wet hair and considered offering to dry it off, but chickened out.

Finally, they drank.

Magnus said it was unfair that Alec wasn’t having any fun and tried to wheedle Simon into letting Alec have a sip of his drink (‘tried’ being the operational word).

One round of martinis in, Jace and Alec started discussing embarrassing Simon stories, with plenty of swear words (courtesy of Jace) while Magnus laughed loudly, Simon gave Alec slightly panicked ‘how could you’ looks and nearby scandalized parents moved with their children to a farther table.

Three rounds in, Magnus and Jace got into an argument with Simon over the importance of Star Wars, while an amused Alec commented and sassed every sentence, slowly sipping on some kind of virgin drink Magnus had ‘convinced’ Simon to let him drink (read: ‘blackmailed with one of Jace’s more embarrassing stories’).

Five rounds in, they had somehow devolved into a slurring “yes you did” “no I didn’t” quarrel between Jace and Simon. Magnus, who could apparently hold his liquor, wasn’t yet drunk enough to join in, but watched patronizingly. Alec had lost interest in the half-assed conversation and was looking around the restaurant, trying to analyse the patrons.

The four of them were seated at the granite counter by the wall. There were few others. The tables nearest to them were empty.

Suddenly, a girl of about sixteen at the other end of the room burst into tears as her father (presumably) hissed something and the mother (presumably) tried to stop him with a desperate look on her face. The girl got up and walked out with her head down, sobbing into a paper napkin. The mother got up to follow her, but the father grabbed her wrist and said something, at which she hesitantly sat down.

Alec looked at Simon and Jace. They were too drunk to notice anything. Magnus didn’t seem to have noticed the drama. Alec thought about the situation.

“Hey,” he called the bartender. “Do you have any lollipops?”

The bartender gave him a look that clearly enquired as to his sanity/ sobriety.

“No,” he replied stiffly. After a moment, he said, “We do have sucré fromage frais, if you’d like that.”

“Is it sweet?”

“Yes. It is fresh, smooth cheese on a stick seasoned with pure sugar.”

“Alcoholic?”

“No, sir.”

“Well, can I have one, please?” asked Alec.

The bartender walked to the kitchen. Magnus gave Alec an enquiring look. About seven seconds later, the bartender was walking back to them with a plate of three lollipops.

“Your sucré fromage frais, sir.”

“Hey, lollipops!” exclaimed Jace and grabbed one and shoved it in his mouth. The waiter gave him a scathing look that would not have affected him even if he was sober.

“Hey, Magnus, will you look after these two for five minutes?”

“Sure, but where are you-”

Alec grabbed a lollipop and quietly walked out. Magnus watched him and sipped his drink.

Outside, it was chilly. The girl was sitting on the sidewalk with her back against the restaurant wall and sobbing into her knees. Alec watched her awkwardly for a few seconds, then went and stood next to her. She didn’t look up.

A short while later, she wiped her face and looked up at him.

“What?” she asked harshly.

“Uh, I got you this.” Alec held out the lollipop.

“Why, want to drug and rape me?”

“What? No, I’m gay!” exclaimed Alec.

The girl paused. “Really?”

“Yeah. I saw you walking out crying, figured you were too young to drive home by yourself. Here,” he held out the lollipop again. “It’s calming.”

She hesitantly took the lollipop. “You sure you haven’t drugged this?”

“Look, you can ask the bartender, I just bought this, it doesn’t even have alcohol in it.”

She slowly put it in her mouth and sucked. Alec slowly crouched down next to her.

“It is calming,” she admitted after a while.

“Yeah. How does it taste? The bartender said it’s sugar cheese or something like that in French.”  
She smiled slightly at that. “It’s good.”

A pause. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Alec hesitated. “You want to talk about it?”

She looked at him. “I’ve been told I’m a good listener,” offered Alec. She was silent.

“I just came out to my parents,” she said after a while. “They were asking me whether I have a boyfriend, and I avoided the question, and then they randomly started suggesting boys they know from my class. I- I don’t know why, just, I burst, and I said I would never date a boy, and my dad got all quiet and scary, and- and-” she started sobbing violently. Alec awkwardly patted her back.

“Hey. Hey, listen to me. It’s okay. Listen. You do know that it’s okay, right? It’s okay to be gay or- or whatever, it’s okay if you like the same gender or whatever.”

“I’m okay with myself,” said the girl fiercely. “I just- I don’t know why they aren’t,” she complained weakly.

“I’ll tell you as soon as I find out,” promised Alec. “Do you need me to drop you anywhere? Or do you want to try and face them?”

“No!” she looked at him with pleading eyes. “I don’t want to go face my dad. Please, don’t make me go.”

“Okay. But remember that you have to face them someday.”

“Yeah.” She sniffed and wiped her face. “One of my friends lives down the street from here. I think I’ll go to her. Thanks for-” she waved the hand with the lollipop. “-just listening.” She got up. Alec stood too. “Uh, do I have to pay you for the lollipop?”

“Nah, do I look that poor? Is it the sweater? I swear, I just really like this sweater, I have better ones.”

The girl giggled and went quiet. “Thank you.” Alec smiled and lightly patted her shoulder. “Don’t feel bad, they’ll accept you someday.”

She smiled and walked away, sucking on the lollipop. Right before she passed out of sight, she turned and waved. Alec waved back, smiled and walked back inside.

**

Magnus was completely and utterly bored.

For the past ten minutes, he had suffered through an inane discussion about the hottest character in the Marvel movies, which had turned into Marvel vs. DC, which had somehow turned into a slightly pervy discussion on the hottest animated Disney character. Somehow, Jace and Simon understood each other’s slurring.

Right when he was sure he would drift off to sleep, Alec returned. As soon as he sat down, Simon turned to him and his eyes brightened.

“Alec!” he said, loud enough to convince anyone that they had met after years.

He got off his chair as Alec picked up the last lollipop and started sucking it. Alec ignored him.

Simon fell onto one knee in front of Alec’s chair. This got his attention. Jace and Magnus looked at him, and Alec was painfully aware that most of the restaurant was watching them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl’s father stalk out, fuming, followed by a harried wife. Most of the rest of the place looked like it wasn’t sure whether to applaud.

Simon took out a ring box out from his back pocket and Alec found himself paralyzed.

Simon held out the ring box to Alec.

“Hey, Alec… we’ve been best friends for years! T’least, I think… an’way. I have a quest’n for you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late
> 
> and the cliffhanger 
> 
> and that other thing  
> :)
> 
> (how tf did i write 1.5 k words about lollipops)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MiaVivisol) and [tumblr](https://miavivisol.tumblr.com/)


	16. Friday part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss and some drunk crying.

Alec looked absolutely terrified. Jace was looking at them with his head on the table, giggling uselessly. Magnus thought it was interesting, quickly snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to Clary.

Simon fiddled with the box to try and get it open.

“...just a sssecond - aHa!” he yelled gleefully, finally getting the box open. Magnus looked at the box and back at Simon, confused. The box had not one, but two rings in it.

Alec hadn't looked at the box yet. He looked like he was contemplating running away and getting a new identity in Antarctica.

Magnus conscientiously put aside his glass in case Alec decided to leave him to carry the two wasted boys home.

He thought about mentioning to Simon that bigamy was illegal.

“Alec, my ffrrrriend, will you-” giggle, hiccup “-be mmy besst man?” asked Simon, squinting at Alec, grinning.

A collective ripple of stifled laughs ran across the room. People quickly paid an inordinate amount of interest to their food.

  
Alec slowly looked at the ring box and let out a huge breath. “Simon, fuck’s sake! I was terrified! You couldn't have asked me that without getting on one knee?” His voice was shrill as he pulled Simon roughly up onto his seat. Simon gave an annoyed squeak.

“Alec!” he groaned. “Pleeease! I neeeed yooou!”

Alec covered his face with his hands. The bartender silently slid him a bottle of cold water. Alec grabbed it.

“Yes, I will be your best man,” he sighed after taking a sip. Simon pumped his fists and grinned maniacally, then fell over onto Jace, who pushed him off. He fell off the chair. He giggled.

Alec looked at him, sighed, and finished the bottle of cold water in one swig. He got up, took out his wallet, gave the bartender his card, and punched in the pin when he was handed the card machine. All of this was done with an air of extreme martyrdom.

He lifted Simon off the floor and pulled one arm over his shoulder. Simon hugged Alec, giggled and whispered something into his ear, at which Alec flushed. He quickly pulled up Jace, who immediately stumbled. Alec caught him and pulled Jace to his other side, hand on his waist.

“No homo!” said Jace, a little too loudly. Alec winced. He looked at Magnus.

“Do you need to be carried too?” he asked, slouching down under the combined weight of Simon and Jace.

Magnus considered the offer. If he accepted the offer, he would get a chance to (possibly) manhandle Alec. On the other hand, Alec looked rather tired.

Magnus got up and took two steps, then shook his head. “I’m good, thanks,” he said. Alec nodded and smiled softly. Then he walked slowly to the exit. Magnus followed, then went back, took the bag of clothes and slung it over his own shoulder. He speed-walked back to Alec’s side. Alec threw him a grateful smile.

When they reached the car in the car park right in front of the restaurant fifteen minutes later, Alec unceremoniously dumped Jace and Simon in the back seat and shook out his shoulders, sighing and straightening up. Magnus considered this image and smiled. Alec looked rather nice.

Magnus put the bag in the trunk of the car.

“Hey, Magnus, you’re sitting up front,” called Alec, opening the passenger door. Magnus smiled.

“Such a gentleman, Alexander,” he said once he sat down. “Thank you.”

Alec blushed and shut the door, smiling. Magnus’ phone buzzed in his pocket.

 **Clary:** 11:44 pm

Did Alec say yes?

Alec got in the other side and started the car, keeping his eyes firmly in front of him and blushing.

After a few attempts, Magnus replied.

 **Magnus:**  11:47 pm

yes. i thinc now we are goig bback homee.

He put away his phone and sat up, looking at Alec and smiling. Alec looked at the mirror and blushed when he saw Magnus watching him. Magnus giggled and closed his eyes. He felt tired; it was probably the alcohol...

**  
Soon, Magnus was being shaken awake by Alec. Groggily, Magnus got out, stumbling.

Alec caught him and laughed. “Magnus, wake up. I can’t carry you too, I just got Jace and Simon up!”

Magnus shook his head and steadied himself against the car. “Yup, just a sec. I’m feeling a bit… dizzy.”

Magnus left the car and made it up the stairs to the apartment. It was pitch dark outside. But as soon as he got inside, he stumbled onto the floor with a cry, disoriented by the light. Alec sighed and pulled him up and took him to his own room.

“I put Jace and Simon on your bed,” he said. Magnus smiled, kissed Alec’s cheek lightly, kicked off his shoes and jumped onto Alec’s duvet. Alec stood in shock.

Magnus shifted to one side and patted the bed next to him. Right on cue, Alec blushed and shook his head.

“What, you’re gonna sleep on the sofa? I swear, Alexander, I’m much more comfortable.”

Alec practically tripped over his feet going out.

**  
Alec finished his sandwich and quietly washed his plate. He had tried getting to sleep on the sofa, but the TV remote was stuck under the cushion and he couldn’t get it out without completely losing his sleep.

Jace snored. Loudly. Alec had given up on trying to sleep after that.

He checked in on Jace and Simon and draped a blanket over them. In his room, Magnus had fallen asleep quietly on one side of the bed, with one hand slung over the other.

Alec looked at his face, and remembered that Izzy had told him it was bad to sleep with makeup on. Why she thought he would ever need the information he didn’t know, but it was certainly useful now.

He went to the bathroom and brought out the makeup wipes Izzy always kept there in case she had an impromptu sleepover, and knelt on the floor next to Magnus, wincing at the slight pain in his thighs.

He took out a wipe and gingerly dabbled at Magnus’ face. Magnus’ eyes flickered open and and he jerked upright with a yelp. Alec unthinkingly clapped a hand over his mouth and ‘sshhh’d him. Magnus looked at him and nodded.

Alec took his hand back. Magnus looked at him, amused.

“Am I being murdered, Alexander?” he asked.

“N-no, just- Izzy told me makeup was bad overnight or- or something, and you just fell asleep, so-” stumbled Alec.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m a light sleeper, though, so you probably should have just woken me.”

“But you were tired, and-”

Someone rang the doorbell frantically. A loud groan and a yelp sounded from Magnus’ room. Both Alec and Magnus looked at each other, confused.

When the door was opened, a very drunk Izzy stumbled in, followed by an apologetic Clary.

Izzy immediately hugged Alec and started crying into his shoulder. Alec gave a small ‘oof’ and went to sit on the sofa.

Alec awkwardly patted Izzy’s back. “What happened?” he asked Clary.

“Magnus sent me a photo of Simon proposing to you. Izzy saw it. She told me to ask Magnus if you said yes, and he said you did. Care to explain?”

Izzy howled louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kiss was two sentences. Sorry :)
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MiaVivisol) and [tumblr](https://miavivisol.tumblr.com/)


	17. Friday part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations.

Alec looked at Clary miserably. "He was asking me to be his best man. I said yes to that. Izzy, just for a second, would you listen to me?" He pulled her off his shoulder and looked pleadingly at Magnus, who was standing in the hallway. 

Izzy sobbed haltingly and said something in the lost language of gibberish. Alec sighed. "Magnus, could you please get Izzy some water?"

Magnus slowly nodded and went into the kitchen. Clary frowned. 

"So… you're Simon's best man. Okay." She leaned forward. "Why the hell was he on one knee in front of you?"

Alec threw a hand over his eyes. "He got drunk, oh my god, just believe me already! I'm going to kill him for this when he wakes up-" Izzy gave a loud sob. "-and then resurrect him so he can marry Izzy."

Clary smirked and leaned back against the sofa. "Well, I'm on your side for once. I had to spend my whole evening consoling Izzy, and I'm probably going to have to spend the rest of tomorrow helping her get through the hangover she's definitely going to have."

Alec let himself smile softly. Magnus returned with the water.

"Here you go, darling." he said, sitting down next to Clary. 

Blushing slightly, Alec softly murmured comforting words to Izzy and had her drink the whole glass. 

"Speaking of drunkards, how is Jace?"

"Passed out next to Simon."

Clary got up abruptly. "Oh my- Alec!"

"What- oh." Alec looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I forgot…"

Magnus looked at them, confused. "I'm missing something here. Why are you reacting so strongly to this?"

"Jace… This is not the first time Jace has gotten drunk. The last time we all went out together…" started Alec. 

Clary sighed and quietly padded over to Simon's room. Izzy had fallen asleep in Alec's lap, and Alec was slowly running his fingers through her hair. 

"Well, that day Izzy and I were up for staying sober. When we judged everyone drunk enough to make horrible life decisions, we went over to her place to sleep. Izzy slept next to Clary and Jace slept next to Simon, and I took the sofa." Alec sighed and threw his head back. 

"I'm always going to regret that." He smiled softly as he remembered the day. 

"Jace was terrified at waking up next to Simon. He basically yelled the place down when he woke up, and spent the whole day not talking to anyone."

"…May I ask why?" asked Magnus, amused. 

"He was used to waking up alone. Imagine that… Waking up, expecting to be alone, and finding Simon next to you."

Magnus laughed softly. "But I imagine he's used to Clary?" 

"I guess."  
**

Clary staggered out of Simon's room a few moments later, a sleepy Jace leaning heavily on her shoulder. She snorted softly when he mumbled something into her ear and shook her head with a small smile on her face. 

"Alec, I'm going over to Jace's apartment. Could you... please find his keys? I can't exactly move without dropping him... "

Alec quickly got up and looked in Jace's jacket, which had been carelessly thrown onto the floor. He victoriously held up the keys, but he frowned soon after. 

"How exactly are you going to open the door if you can't even get the keys?"

"I'll... leave him in the car for a while?"

"If you get to the car, that wouldn't be a problem, biscuit." Magnus got up and stretched, and Alec looked away from the thin strip of skin showing with a flushed face. 

"Alec, I'm going to drop off Clary to her car. You coming?" he asked. 

Alec quickly shook his head no, smiling and pointing to Izzy, and Clary looked at Magnus curiously. 

"How are you not drunk?" She asked, slowly walking to  
the door. Magnus grinned as he tugged on his blue jacket. 

"I have a high tolerance, my darling."

Alec watches them go outside, carrying Jace between them, and starts to stroke Izzy's hair. He leans back against the sofa and closes his eyes.  
**

Magnus returns to find the Lightwood siblings fast asleep on the sofa. He smiles and, quickly getting blankets from his room, drapes them over Izzy. 

He softly presses another kiss to Alec's cheek and pads back to daydream away his night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck
> 
> I just watched 2b 01 and fuck. 
> 
> GOD DAMN IT DID YOU NOTICE ALEC TELLING MAGNUS TO STOP AZAZEL WHEN HE BROKE OUT THE PENTAGRAM
> 
> I TRUSTED IN YOU ALEC
> 
> PLEASE CARE OF YOUR LOVELY BOYFRIEND BETTER
> 
> also, ahem. Sorry for the late post. 
> 
> Guys, I really want to read lord of shadows but I can't find it anywhere. I can't buy it online, so if you guys find an online reading or PDF site that has it, please send the link to me. Thanks! 
> 
> Also. 
> 
> Guys, simply had to say this. This work has 2842 hits. Three thousand people around the world have seen this story created by my hands. 
> 
> Three thousand people took time out of their lives to read this, and I am so, so thankful. Thank you to everyone who is reading, whether you're commenting and sending kudos, orc just aggressively breakdancing :).


	18. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler. With some fluff.

Alec woke up the next day with an aching neck and stiff thighs. He softly shook his legs to get Izzy awake.

She managed to get down four glasses of water before she rushed to the bathroom to puke. Alec sighed and woke Simon, noting that he could hear the shower running in Magnus's room.

Izzy left to go to Clary's a few hours later, with a rather hungover Simon following her. Alec sighed in relief. Two hungover lovers were not in Alec's 'people to be around' list, especially when those two were his sister and best friend.

Izzy did not remember the previous night. At all.

Simon also didn't remember the previous night. Alec decided to let Clary deal with it. He felt exhausted.

Magnus didn't let him go to bed, though.

"Alexander, it's noon and you haven't eaten anything! Not even coffee! You have to eat!" he argued, taking out pots and pans and too much flour for him to be making anything edible.

"But I'm not hungry and I'm tired... " moaned Alec, putting his hand in his arms on the table.

Magnus paused and sighed. "Well, you have to eat," he smirked. "Especially after last night."

Alec groaned again.

"I'm going to ignore how cute you're being and just feed you already," continued Magnus, smiling to himself as the tips of Alec's ears turned red. Even when his face was hidden, it was so easy to tell when he was blushing.

"Come on, here you go, " says Magnus, placing a plate in front of Alec. "Now you're going to eat up, unless - oh, dear God."

Alec was fast asleep again, his head propped against his arms. Magnus shook his head and smiled a soft half smile.

He carefully carried Alec to bed and tucked him in, adding a little kiss to the forehead and chuckling when he curled up under the cool blanket and gave a small snore.

**

Alec awoke to the intense scent of vanilla. 

He buried his face in his face in his pillow, trying (unsuccessfully) to go back to sleep. Then he heard a low humming, sighed, and rolled out of bed. 

"Hey," he says, walking into the kitchen and rubbing his eyes, trying to wake up. The humming abruptly stopped. Someone covered his eyes with their hands. Alec let out a small cry. 

"Wait, no, it's just me," said Magnus' voice. 

"What's going on?" asks Alec, trying to pull Magnus' hands away from his face. He hears Magnus curse under his breath. 

"I... kinda messed up your kitchen," admits Magnus. "I was trying to clean up, so don't come in here." He slowly guided Alec to his room amidst protests and requests to help. 

Alec sighed and decided to do as Magnus said. He looked cute covered in flour, though. 

**

"Cookies!" yelled Clary, while Jace, Izzy and Simon simultaneously winced.

Alec grinned. "You're enjoying yourself too much, Clary." 

"Stop talking," groaned Jace. "Both of you."

"How long are you going to stay hungover?" asks Magnus. "I made cookies, and you act as if you can't move."

Alec and Clary laugh, while Jace stares at them with disdain. Izzy eats a cookie. 

"Well, atleast these are delicious," she says. 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 you all! 
> 
> Pay attention to the chapter titles. I'm going to skip to the day before the wedding next, and it's going to be AWESOME. Tell me what you want to see in the wedding! (Warning that there is going to be angst and plot twists.)
> 
> Also, have you guys thought about the fact that Magnus is going to go back to London one day? Just checking... 
> 
> Gimme prompts, I wanna write some one-shots.
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MiaVivisol) and [tumblr](https://miavivisol.tumblr.com/)


	19. Monday night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the website!!

11:09 p.m.

I have a crushhh! 

 

11:09 p.m.

He's super cute, he has black hair and blue eyes! My favorite :)

 

11:10 p.m.

So you feel you're comfortable starting another relationship now? 

 

11:12 p.m

With him? Yes! Of course! He's really shy and adorable and he loves everyone in his life so much! 

 

11:13 p.m.

Is he of a compatible sexuality?

 

11:14 p.m

One of our mutual friends told me he's gay. Plus I think I may have a chance, because he blushes so much around me. (Not sure if he just blushes a lot in general, though.) 

 

11:15 p.m

Great! I hope he's a good person? 

 

11:16 p.m.

There is absolutely no way he is anything like the bitch. 

 

11:17 p.m

How are you so sure?

 

11:19 p.m 

He has a large and extensive family that I'm pretty sure like me a lot, he has a sister who ships us together (I found out through the grapevine, I only hope he doesn't.) and he owns a large teddy bear. 

 

11:21 p.m

...I hope he's legal. And sane. 

 

11:21 p.m

What do you take me for? I may be an enormous flirt, but I have my limits too. ;) 

 

Alec shakes his head and smiles softly. 

11:23 p.m

Anyway. Have you been sleeping better? 

 

11:24 p.m

Yeah! On Saturday, I pretended to be drunk and I pretty much got him to carry me to the apartment we're sharing. 

 

Alec stifles his laugh. 

11:25 p.m

You seem absolutely infatuated. 

 

11:26 p.m

You know what? Call that best girl friend you told me about last time, and rant about him. Believe me, friends are the best thing for crushes. 

 

11:27 p.m

...I have, actually. She hung up on me after an hour. 

 

11:28 p.m

Wow. 

 

11:29 p.m

All I will tell you is, be careful. You seem like someone who loves easily. Make sure he is worthy of you before you jump into a relationship. 

 

11:30 p.m

That's good advice. 

 

11:30 p.m

Advice that I don't know how to use. 

 

11:32 p.m

I don't usually recommend underhanded methods, but there is something you can try. 

 

11:33 p.m

I'm curious... 

 

11:34 p.m

It is extremely hard for even seasoned liars to lie during a truth or dare game. 

 

11:37 p.m

Is there any sort of large informal event, or maybe a get-together with people he feels comfortable with that you can arrange? 

 

11:38 p.m

Piece of cake. I'm living with him because our mutual friends are getting married. 

 

11:39 p.m

Then you understand what to do? 

 

11:40 p.m

Yeah. I won't ask super personal stuff, though. 

 

11:42 p.m

Who knew mysterious men you met on the internet who offer anonymous therapy could be so wicked  ;) 

 

11:43 p.m

I'm not wicked, I just asked Google the right questions. I also own a 'psychology for dummies' book, so there's that. 

 

11:45 p.m

You have a relationship therapy website based on psychology for dummies?

 

11:46 p.m

Well, it works.

***

 

Alec glanced at his clock, looking up from grinning at his laptop, and did a double take.  

 

12:34 a.m

Oh my god, I'm sorry. You need to sleep. Right now.

 

12:35 a.m

Turn off all devices and lie down right this very moment, wherever you are. 

 

12:36 a.m

Kinky. ;)

 

12:41 a.m

No. Sleep. Now. 

 

12:42 a.m

Besides, I'm sleepy too. 

 

12:43 a.m

*sigh* Alright, alright. Sweet dreams, darling. 

 

12:44 a.m

Good night, you big baby. 

 

Alec closed the app right after sending the message, then threw his head back, giggling softly. Then he kept aside his laptop and buried his head in his pillow and laughed his heart out, only stopping when he felt the slight sting of the cilice.

Even as he took the cilice off, he smiled to himself. He was fairly sure that if he ever met ChairmanMeowIsMyCat in real life, he would kiss him with all he had just for making him laugh so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm probably just posting this so I can increase the suspense on the wedding chapter. 
> 
> Hey, I have a great idea! I'm going to post two fics that have Married Malec at the start sometime soon. Be sure to check it out! The groundhog day remix is taking longer than expected. Would you read it if I put it in chapters?
> 
> Also, do you like the new summary?


	20. Tuesday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before the wedding!!!!

Alec woke up on Tuesday morning to the sound of his beeping alarm. He rolled over, sighed, and turned it off. He was very lucky that Magnus had finally dragged him out yesterday to get coffee, because he didn't get much sleep the previous night, talking to his flirty anonymous friend.

He slowly dragged himself out of bed and walked to the shower, rubbing his eyes with his too-long sleeves and trying to wake up.

As he stood under the cool water and felt the burn of the water on his cuts, he sighed. He was in a slightly down mood, for no reason at all.

Alec let his thoughts fly.

He wondered what he would have to do to just be happy when he woke up, for once. The answer to that was probably finding true love, or maybe a pet. After Magnus went back to London, he would wake up everyday to an empty house. With Simon's stuff gone, it already felt empty.

But then, he had so many other friends. Maybe he could somehow get Sean to move in with him? It would be nice...

Hmm. Maybe that could wait until later.

For tomorrow, he had to stay calm somehow. It would hurt to cut again, though he enjoyed parts of it, and he obviously couldn't drink. So maybe he could have one of his despicable pills? 

***  
"You're sure you want to come with us, Magnus?" asked Simon. "Things could turn ugly."

"Which is why I'm tagging along,"replied Magnus, straightening his jacket. "I'm pretty enough for everyone in ugly situations."

Isabelle snorted. "That was horrible. Seriously, though," she jumped down from the kitchen table, "I'd prefer if you stayed in to distract Alec."

"I heard him go into the shower a while ago. He'll be fine," said Magnus dismissively.

Simon sighed. "Well, there's no use procrastinating. Come on."

The three of them went out and gathered around the neighbors' door. Magnus rang the doorbell. All three of them plastered fake smiles to their faces and waited.

About half a minute later, the door opened, and a large and jovial woman stood in front of them, with hands full of flour. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, my dears," she said, gesturing for them to come inside. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh..." Simon stared at her face, Magnus stood still, stunned.

Isabelle sighed and elbowed them aside. "Good morning, ma'am! We live next door. Could we have a small chat?"

"Oh, but of course!" the woman chuckled. "I should have known Johnny would never tell me about his nice neighbors. I'm Johnny's mother, by the way. I'm visiting him for a while!"

"Oh, so nice to make your acquaintance, ma'am!" said Isabelle as the woman walked them in. 

"Did you have something to do here, darling? I'm afraid Johnny is in the shower right now, so..."

"Oh, uh," started Simon suddenly. "We wanted to invite you to our wedding!" He gave a tentative nervous smile. 

"Oh how very nice of you! Who's the lucky girl?" the woman asked, bustling about the kitchen as they took a seat at the small table. 

"Uh, I'm marrying her," Simon said, putting an arm around Izzy's waist and giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek as she swatted at him. The woman cooed at them. 

"Oh, how sweet! When is the wedding?"

"Tomorrow," answered Magnus, smiling brightly. "At Central Park. Only a few people are invited."

"Oh, I will definitely be there!" she said. "I'll ask Johnny if he's free tomorrow. He'll want to support you!" She put a plate in front of them. "Have a cookie, darlings," she smiled. 

"MA, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SOCKS?" came a sudden yell from inside the house. All of them jumped. 

"INSIDE VOICE, JOHNNY!" she screamed back. "YOUR SOCKS ARE IN THE BEDSIDE DRAWER!"

"Sorry, dears, but Johnny has no manners in the least," she said, turning to face them. 

"These are nice," said Isabelle, nibbling at a cookie. Magnus and Simon sat there, slightly intimidated. 

"Thank you, dear. Now-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE FAGGOTS DOING IN MY HOUSE?" 

All four of them jumped. The woman scowled at him. "What do you mean, John?"

The man pointed between Simon and Magnus. "Those two. They're faggots."

Magnus stood up, his expression grim.

"I don't see what that has to do with you." He took two steps forward. "For your information, Simon here is marrying Isabelle."

"I don't care who he marries, he's still gay," the man spat. 

"Johnny, apologize," said his mother sharply. "Stop being rude."

"Ma'am, we actually came here for something else also," said Magnus, turning to her with a smile. "We wanted to request that the letters being left under the door be stopped."

"What letters?" The woman walked up to her son, hands on her hips. "Have you been troubling your neighbors, John?"

"Yes, ma. They're fairies."

"So you trouble them?"

"MA, I don't think you get it. They are-"

"What?" asked Isabelle, standing in front of him, glaring hard enough to make him flinch. "What is wrong with them being who they are?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I am honestly sorry this is so late, especially after I built it up so much, but I've been keeping busy. I can't apologize enough but don't expect anything from me, I'm a piece of shit about updating. 
> 
> Anyway, what do you think about the chapter?


	21. Tuesday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aren't all stories the introduction and resolution of problems?
> 
> Unless they're fluff one-shots or angst character deaths. Either there are no problems or ... someone's dead. Not really solvable, is that?

"What is wrong with them being who they are?"

" _They're_ wrong! They shouldn't exist!"

To Magnus, it seemed like the woman had had enough, seeing as she slapped John.

"This is NOT how I raised you!" she yelled. "Apologize!"

John stood there dumbly, holding his cheek. Magnus could see Simon stifling a grin and rolled his eyes. 

"Look, John," started Isabelle softly. "We don't want to fight. All you have to do is save a few minutes in your day by not writing a letter and putting it under our door. Why do you think that is so hard to do?"

"I just- I-" he looked, glowering, between Isabelle and his mother. After a moment, he scowled even fiercely. "Fine, I won't write the letters. I'm doing it for myself, not for the faggots," he said, and with a contemptuous look at Simon and Magnus, walked back inside. 

"JOHN, GET BACK OVER HERE!" the woman shouted after him. 

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry, but we have to get going," said Magnus apologetically. "We still have some arrangements to get done."

"Oh, that's quite all right, darling. You can go, I'm going to have a little chat with Johnny." She gave him a sweet smile and then stalked inside. Magnus smiled back, shuddered, and turned back to Simon and Isabelle.

"Well, let's get going, then."

***

Alec sat at the dining table, tapping away at his phone. He was informing everyone on his website that he wouldn't be available tomorrow, a task that sounded much harder than it should have been, because of the number of people with social anxiety. He also had to make sure that all the people with more serious problems were safe and had someone they could go to in case of an emergency. After all, he was always there for them, and this would be the first time in the history of his website that he was busy. He smiled at a particularly sweet message when the main door opened.

Alec did not expect it.

Thoughts chaotic, he ran into his room,  knocking over a chair and shutting his door. Taking a deep breath, he sunk down and leaned against his door.

He had absolutely no idea why he was so secretive and protective about his website, though it may have been because he had met so many people and protected them from the monsters stuck in their heads. 

There was a soft knock at the door. "Alec, you okay?" Izzy. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Izzy."

There was some muffled talking. "You sure?" she asked finally. "There's a fallen chair at the dining table and you sound out of breath."

Alec smiled to himself. "Yeah, that was by accident. I'm okay, really."

"Great. Come out and have some lunch. We're leaving in a couple hours."

"Yeah, just... Just gimme a minute, I'll be right there."

"Okay, great!" Alec could hear the smile in her voice. 

He exhaled and looked down at his phone. Tapping out a quick response to his friend, he quickly finished up the talk and put down his phone. There was only one person left, and he would be talking to him later today anyway, so he got dressed and opened his door, ready for lunch. 

 

***  
They piled into Simon's van as it gave a small creak. Magnus looked around despairingly.

"Isabelle, darling, you do realize you're marrying the man who owns this?" he said, leaning forward to see her in the front seat. She grinned.

"I know. But there's so many pros against the cons. I mean, I do love him," she said.

"I can hear you, you know," stated Simon from the drivers seat. Izzy smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I know."

Jace made gagging noises from the back, and Clary slapped his arm. "That was cute," she reproached. "Alec, tell him."

Alec laughed from next to Magnus. "Sure, Clary. Jace, apologize." He ignored the sounds of complaint Jace was making.

Magnus slumped back into the seat and smiled at Alec. "How're you holding up?"

Alec gave a large smile, like he had just been asked if he wanted ice-cream. "I'm great." Then he suddenly got up, narrowly missing the roof.

"Hey, Izzy, could I get the boys over too? They said they'd like to help if they could."

Izzy turned around. "Well, you can call them, sure. I hope you invited them for tomorrow?"

"Of course I did, what do you take me for? I just wasn't sure if you wanted them around today."

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Call them, hermano." (A/N: it means brother for those of you who don't know spanish)

Alec grinned and pulled out his phone, sending a few quick texts. Magnus smiled and looked out the window.

"By the way, Sherman, how exactly did you manage to score a wedding at Central Park?"

Simon shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road. "Pulled a few strings, the guy told me it was alright as long as we weren't going to be in the way."

"You pulled strings?" snorted Jace.

"Hey, I know a lot of people who know important people," he said defensively. "As if you do."

"Well, I have intricate knowledge of underground cartel politics," said Jace, glancing at Clary.

Everyone except Simon turned to look at him.

"Please continue," said Izzy after a while.

"I'm not telling you guys, I don't want to endanger your lives," said Jace.

"Jace, elaborate, or I'm stopping the van next to the duck lake," said Simon. Jace visibly paled.

"Evil," stated Alec.

"Thanks," said Simon.

"If anybody asks you guys, I was forced. With torture," Jace says eventually. "Okay, so, there are five crime lords, and three of them are friends and hate the other two, but the other two have more people under their control, so they can't take over. Each of them has their own area..."

***

"Jace, I really want to ask you how know all this, but I'm kinda scared of the answer," commented Alec, jumping out and brushing his hands against his thighs and wincing slightly at the phantom pain.

"I dropped off your colleagues one day," says Jace. "Met a druggie. His name was Carl. He was nice, bought me a couple beers, we had a chat, but then he tried to kiss me." Jace wrinkled his nose. "I got outta there as fast as I could."

"Jace," sighed Clary as they followed Simon and Isabelle.

"What?"

Clary shook her head. "Don't talk to random people."

"Why? People are-"

"Jace, I never thought the day would come, but I agree with Clary," said Alec, shaking his head. Magnus looked at Alec.

Alec glanced at Magnus curiously as Jace and Clary talked behind them. "You good?"

"Yeah," said Magnus, then looked at Simon and Isabelle in front of them. They had their arms around each other and Isabelle was leaning her head on his shoulder. "Perfect."

***

"Just perfect."

Alec sighed as Isabelle sneezed again. "Clary, get her out of here, will you?" Clary nodded and led Isabelle away, wincing as she rubbed her nose.

He looked over to where Simon was having a slightly heated conversation on his phone.

"It's okay, Alec," said Magnus, patting his shoulder. "It's not your fault. We'll figure something out."

"I know," said Alec mournfully. "But the wedding is tomorrow."

Simon walked back, followed by Jace. "They said they won't do it again," he said. "Now what?"

"I think we should do it ourselves," said Magnus. "It'll be quicker than hiring anyone."

"I agree," said Alec, looking around. "But if we forget even one flower..."

The four looked around at the sea of tulips.

Simon gave a frustrated groan. "I told him she was allergic. I swear."

"We believe you, Simon. The problem is that it doesn't change anything."

"Hey, Boss!"

Alec turned around, a tired smile on his face. "Hey, Harry."

"Clary said," Cas told them sympathetically.

"We're going to do it on our own," said Jace. "Get rid of all the flowers."

"Wow. But... You'll need more flowers, won't you?" said Sean, walking up slowly.

"Yes." Simon ran a hand over his face. "We're never going to finish before tomorrow," he said, a note of panic in his voice.

"Cool it," said Cas. "Hey, Harry, come on, let's go pick flowers in that field!"

"Yeah!" They ran off enthusiastically.

"I don't think that's legal!" yelled Sean.

"They have too many!" yelled back Cas, running back to grab a basket. Sean sighed.

"Well, we better get on it, then."

***

Six hours and twenty-three minutes later, when all offending tulips had been replaced with stolen sunflowers and the sun had already set, Alec kicked at Jace's ankle, at which he got a groan.

"Get up, Jace," he sighed.

"Can't," he grunted.

"Jace, we're all tired, so suck it up and come on, we're going," said Simon, stumbling past.

"Go away, Simon," he said.

"I swear, Jace, I'm going to get a duck and put it on your face," he said.

"Simon, I have a theory that the duck will kill you and not me. You are free to try."

"Izzy, do you like it?" asked Alec, gesturing around him and turning away from Jace.

"Alec, it's beautiful. Thank you so much. Thank you all so much!" she grinned.

Magnus sighed, walking up to Jace. "You better like it. Come on, blondie, we're going home."

Clary looked at them. "Um... Guys, I'm super sorry, but... Catering cancelled on us, with a refund."

There was a moment of silence.

"Takeout," said Jace, Magnus and Simon at the same time, while Izzy and Clary said "I'll cook."

Alec and Sean looked at each other. "We're not taking sides," they said together.

Harry grinned and turned to Cas. "What do we say?" he asked.

"We can say-"

"Shut it, both of you," said Sean mildly. "This is serious."

"Well, I ...have a better idea," said Alec awkwardly. "If you're okay with it... "

"We don't know if we're okay with it if you don't tell us the idea, Alec." Izzy stepped closer to him. "I would hug you, but you're probably covered in pollen."

"How about... we go home and sleep right now, and then wake up early tomorrow and make snacks to last the day, then go to a restaurant for dinner?"

"I say yes," said Magnus, thinking about it. "Snacks are much easier to make than whole meals, and we're never going to finish making meals for 50 people in one day."

"It does sound good," said Isabelle. "But we still have to decide a lot. What we're making, for starters."

"Tomorrow," said Alec, stifling a yawn and walking to the van. "Just not now."

Izzy looked at Clary and grinned. "Tomorrow it is, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow it is.
> 
>  
> 
> Right, new chapter; longish, but TOMORROW IS THE WEDDING GUYS IDK WHAT CULTURE TO MAKE IT BC SIMON IS JEWISH AND IZZY IS (probably) NOT SO WHAT DO I DO??????!!!!!! I MEAN I CAN JUST MAKE IT VAGUE IF THAT'S OKAY WITH YOU ALL?????? THERE WILL BE A FLUFF CHAPTER IN BETWEEN SO I CAN BUY MYSELF SOME TIME, BUT WHAT DO I DO?????


	22. Tuesday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The website.

11:09 p.m.

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Help I'm exhausted 

 

11:09 p.m.

FatherHen

Hello to you, too. If you're tired, you should be able to sleep better.

 

11:10 p.m.

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Nah 

 

11:12 p.m

FatherHen

...Nah? 

 

11:13 p.m.

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

I can't sleep

 

11:14 p.m

FatherHen

Have you tried?

 

11:15 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

No but

 

11:16 p.m.

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

I don't feel like it 

 

11:17 p.m

FatherHen

So what do you want to do? 

 

11:19 p.m 

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

I don't know, just not sleep

 

11:21 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Can I just talk with you?

 

11:21 p.m

FatherHen

I'm right here when you want to talk, you know that.

 

11:23 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Okay :) So, tell me about the others.

 

11:24 p.m

FatherHen

The others? Who others?

 

11:25 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Everyone else who comes onto this site to talk to you. What problems do they have? (I'm just as curious as the Chairman ;) )

 

11:26 p.m

FatherHen

Most people I interact with have problems accepting themselves, having been raised in very conservative households 

 

11:27 p.m

FatherHen

Sometimes they even have panic attacks and for that, there's a special feature called the panic button, I only give it to a few people who need it.

 

11:28 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

What happens if they press it? 

 

11:29 p.m

FatherHen

I get a message, and I help them calm down. 

 

11:30 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

How?

 

11:34 p.m

FatherHen

Well, first off, they need to control their breathing. I need to keep my cool in such situations, or they can latch onto my panic as well as their own. During panic attacks, some people go through sensory overload. Everything becomes too bright and too loud, so I tell them to get to a quieter place. 

 

11:35 p.m

FatherHen

I tell them to get anything constricting off their throats, it gets harder to breath if that happens. 

 

11:35 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

That's a lot to take in. You do all that through text?

 

A pang of guilt hit Alec as he suddenly thought about Jack and his sister.

 

11:36 p.m

FatherHen

I shouldn't. A calm voice is much easier to respond to than text, especially when everything is blurry. But my friends usually know what to do, because they've gone through it before.

 

11:37 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Must be hard for them.

 

11:38 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

How do you know all this? 

 

11:39 p.m

FatherHen

I went through some stuff when I was younger. It made me want to help others so they never went through the same problems. 

 

11:40 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

You're wonderful

 

11:42 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

You really are like a father figure

 

11:43 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Hey another question, why father hen??  
I mean hen is okay on its own, so is father but  
both of them together??

 

11:45 p.m

FatherHen

I don't know, kind of a spur of the moment decision :)

 

11:46 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Spur of the moment kind of guy, huh? Interesting. ;)

 

11: 47 p.m

FatherHen

Are you this flirty with everyone?

 

11: 49 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Yeah

 

11: 50 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

I think it's scaring away my crush

 

11: 52 p.m

FatherHen

He a shy guy?

 

11: 53 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Really. But he's cute and smart and resourceful and has a great ass, so there's that

 

11:56 p.m

FatherHen

He sounds great, I'm starting to get jealous of you :)

 

11: 57 p.m

ChairmanMeowIsMyCat

Well, I'm not letting you anywhere near him then. You'll charm him away with your sweet talk and medical jargon

 

11:59 p.m

FatherHen

'Charm him away'? I'm pretty sure he'll take one look at me and decide he wants to marry and raise kids with you

 

12: 02 a.m

FatherHen

You sound kind, and I think you hold really interesting conversations. He'd be an idiot not to like you.

 

12: 05 a.m

FatherHen

Are you there?

 

12: 10 a.m

FatherHen

Well, I guess you fell asleep, so, uh. I'm busy for two days, there's an important family event tomorrow and the day after. 

 

12: 11 a.m

FatherHen

So I'm going to talk to you on Friday, same time? Take care :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, guys, take care. I hear there's a hurricane somewhere.
> 
> I have the wedding halfway written out, but I've already deleted it twice it was so cringe-y. I'm really sorry for the delay but this is an important chapter so I want to get it right
> 
> :) Every time you comment, my GPA goes up :) so please help me I can't write if I'm studying instead
> 
> Also I got a youtube channel!!!!! I'm going to read Malec stories out (my own creations) so tell me if you want the link :) It'll be like podfics !!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos if you like potatoes, kudos if you hate tomatoes


	23. Wednesday - The Sizzy Dizzy Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys know what this is about!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is long, so better get a cuddle buddy and some popcorn.

"Izzy, no!" yelled Jace.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Cool it. I'm just tasting this and- oh my God, who made these?" 

"No touching!" said Alec, slapping her hand away. "Izzy, honestly. Go get ready. It's gonna take a long time."

"Fine!" she said, stalking off, her long gown trailing behind her, rustling softly. Alec could sympathize with her. Neither of her brothers was allowing her inside the kitchen for fear of killing all their guests, Magnus and Clary were making different snacks with Simon at Clary's place as Simon's sister said they had to spend some time apart before the wedding, and Izzy only had Alec's boys for company. 

"Sean!" yelled Alec. He had turned up that morning, Cas and Harry in tow, refusing to help but saying he was there for 'moral support'. They were watching TV on the couch. 

Sean sauntered calmly into the kitchen. "What do I do, boss? None of us are going to cook all your fancy food." 

"I'm not expecting you to. Go help Izzy get ready; she's trying to hide her nerves. Take Cas and Harry with you, she'll tell you what to do."

Sean grinned. "Sure thing. Would you like fries with that?"

Jace moaned, and both Alec and Sean turned to look at him questioningly. 

"Fries," he said as a means of explanation. "Wonderful, salty, fatty glory. All this sugar is getting to me."

Alec sighed and shook his head. "What is wrong with all of you. We're literally just putting whipped cream on bread."

"Well, you insisted on the sliced strawberries," said Jace, pointing at the example piece Alec had made through trial and error. "The grocery store woman asked me what kind of parties us young kids have nowadays that involve so much bread and strawberries."

"I can imagine," said Sean, grinning and walking out. Jace threw a spoon at him. He ducked and ran off, laughing. 

Alec grinned and got back to work spraying whipped cream onto a plate. 

"That would be an interesting party," said Jace drily, going back to carefully cutting the strawberries. 

"Definitely."

****

"Simon, calm down-" 

"-Becky, oh my God, I'm going to mess this up so bad. I'll probably trip on the way, or I won't be able to break the glass, and what if I don't put the veil-"

"Simon-"

"and what if something else goes wrong? What if some terrorist attacks my wedding and-"

"Simon!" yelled Rebecca. He shut up. She sighed. 

"Okay, first off. There is a rule about weddings and rocket launches. So much preparation goes into it, a maximum of two things can go wrong. Which they have," she added hastily as Simon opened his mouth.

"And, Simon, terrorists, really? Come on, you're not that famous. Just put on the suit and let's go see how Magnus and Clary are doing."

Clary poked her head around the door. "We're almost done. Simon, you ready? We have to be there soon."

"Yeah, -yeah," Simon said, exhaling heavily. Then a look of determination came into his eyes. "I can do this. Right?"

Clary grinned. "Right, Si. Now come on, we have to be there before the guests."

***

"Hey, Magnus, pass me the gloves," said Jocelyn, from halfway inside the oven. Magnus brushed his hand against his face, leaving a white smear, and turned around, handing her the red oven gloves. 

"Will it be ready in time?" asked Magnus, going back to whipping the icing. Jocelyn sighed as she placed the cake base on the table. 

"I'm sure it will, Magnus. Now let's get this finished soon." She took her gloves off and rubbed her hands together, analyzing the cake. 

"I'm back!" said Luke, bursting into the kitchen through the back door. "It took a while, they ran out of bread. I had to go with their supplies guy to get more."

Jocelyn kissed his cheek and grabbed the bag he was holding, glancing inside. "They're all cut?"

Luke nodded. "Fifty sandwiches, cut into four triangles each, though we better get them out soon. The bottom ones are getting squashed."

A faint wail was heard from the other side of the house. "I'm never going to be ready in time!"

Luke sighed and started pulling out the sandwiches wrapped in paper and putting them on trays. 

Jocelyn took the icing bowl from Magnus and poured some of it over the cake, smoothing it out with a ladle. Magnus looked around the kitchen at the snacks they had finished making. Until now, they had made cheese crackers, the sandwiches and most of the cake. 

"We have to get all of this to that place in Central Park."

"You know where it is?"

Luke shrugged and Magnus looked vaguely panicky. 

Eight a.m, and everything was already chaos. 

***

"Jace."

"Yeah?"

"Jace."

"What, Alec?" Jace sliced into a strawberry. 

"Jace."

Jace looked at Alec, annoyed. "Alec, what is- Oh my God."

"Jace."

Together, they stared at the large kitchen table, now completely covered in mini cakes. 

"We overdid it, Alec."

"Jace."

***

"That should do it. Thanks, Harry," said Isabelle, carefully turning her head to smile at him. 

Harry grinned and put the hairbrush down. "Ya look great, Izzy; Simon's gotta be blown ta space!"

Isabelle laughed and glanced at Cas, who was looking over her critically. 

Then he said, "A bit more blush on the right side." He got up and handed Isabelle the palette, and she looked up at him, surprised. 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, defin'tly. Trust me."

Isabelle looked at Sean, who was lounging on the sofa, observing everything with a smile on his face. "Whatever he says. He used to have a job at a drag club for a while, and makeup is safe in his hands."

"Okay then." She took the brush and smoothed it over her cheeks. Looking over the effect, she smiled at everyone. 

"Thank you. I look perfect."

***

"Quick, give him a paper bag!"

"Where the goddamn hell am I supposed to get a paper bag from, Clary? Just... Distract him!"

"How?!"

Simon was hyperventilating. Honestly, they should have seen it coming. 

"Oh... God... What if... We're late... Izzy... What if... " he was saying between breaths, his eyes glazed over and watering. 

Rebecca grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, hard. "Simon, shut the hell up, and listen! Nothing is going to go wrong! The only reason I'm not slapping you right now is because I don't want your wedding photos to show you with a bruise on your cheek! "

Simon stared at her for a moment, not blinking. Then he slowly nodded his head. Both Clary and Rebecca exhaled in relief. 

Then Magnus ran into the room. 

"Problem on the other side," he said, holding up his phone to show an ongoing video call. Jace stared up at them. 

"What's wrong?" asked Clary in trepidation, slowly rubbing Simon's back. 

"We... accidentally... made too many mini cakes." said Jace sheepishly, turning the phone to show Alec next to the table, staring down with a half open mouth. 

Clary rolled her eyes. "It's okay, deal with it. What's so bad about making too many-"

"We were supposed to make 150," cut in Jace. "This..., this is almost thrice that. How are we going to get it to the park?"

Simon was starting to breath deeply again, and Rebecca quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into another room. Nobody spoke for a while. 

"Okay," sighed Clary. "It doesn't matter if there are too many. Get as many as you can on trays and try to fit them on the passenger seat, take Sean and maybe Harry with you, and make sure you drive slowly. When it's time for Izzy to leave, get Alec and Cas to get the rest. It'll work out, don't worry."

"Jace," said Alec faintly from the background. 

Jace sighed in frustration. "Alec's in some kind of retarded shock. I'm going to do what you said, but I don't think anyone would eat 400 cakes."

Clary laughed. "Best of luck. I've got to go now, Simon's been freaking out since this morning. It's enough to put me off planning weddings forever."

Magnus grinned. "Better call me when you're getting married then, Biscuit. I'll plan your wedding for you," he said. Clary blushed and smiled at Magnus, and handed him the phone, brushing past him to go to Simon. 

Magnus looked after her, smiling, and then down at the phone. Jace had cut the call. 

Rude. 

***

"Alec," started Jace, putting his phone in his pocket. "Look at me."

He slowly turned. 

"Alec," said Jace, putting his hands on Alec's shoulders, "remember when we came home from uni, back when we were roommates? Yeah. And Izzy had some creep over and she looked super uncomfortable?" 

Alec nodded. 

"You told me that your big brother skills helped you literally throw him out. Call on those big brother skills right now. Your sister needs you."

Alec stared at him for a while, and then hugged him. Jace patted his back twice. 

"Thanks, Jace," he said, a determined look coming into his eyes. "Let's do this."

***

Luke watched as Clary and Jocelyn put the finishing touches on the cake together. 

They both had their tongues sticking out of their mouths and a bit of the icing on each of their faces as Clary carefully squeezed the bag and Jocelyn lined it up, slowly turning it, so it looked perfect. 

Luke surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text. 

***

Magnus watched as Rebecca put the finishing touches on Simon's hair. She walked around him nimbly and tweaked a hair here, a strand there, as he fiddled with the bedsheet. He was smiling fondly, if a little nervously, up at her. Somehow, she had managed to get him to calm down, in the time that everyone else got into their wedding clothes while simultaneously getting ready herself. 

Magnus surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text. 

***

Jace peeked around the doorway, calling Sean and Harry out for some help. Harry looked Isabelle over once as she carefully slid the tiara into her bun, and smiled and gave her a thumbs-up. Cas walked out, going to Alec, who was quickly and meticulously putting the mini cakes onto six rather intimidatingly large trays. 

Isabelle smiled as Sean carefully placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, telling her she looked wonderful and that everything would work out beautifully. 

Jace surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text. 

***

Clary watched as Rebecca and Simon climbed into Rebecca's blue car and Luke and Magnus carried out the trays of sandwiches. Simon had calmed down enough to make nervous movie references about brides leaving their husbands at the altar, and Rebecca was rolling her eyes as Magnus laughed and Luke asked what movie that was from. 

Clary smiled, surreptitiously took a photo, and sent it with a text. 

*** 

Sean helped Jace and Harry get the three large trays full of mini cakes into Jace's car, and stood back as they carefully arranged it so they wouldn't fall down, deciding finally that they could fit one more in the front seat as long as someone stayed there to hold it. 

Sean ran upstairs and carefully walked downstairs with a fourth tray, leaning inside the back door to carefully place it next to Harry, who now had a tray to his right, a tray on his lap, and a tray to his left. 

He settled himself in the front passenger seat, taking the fourth tray from Jace and putting it on his lap. 

Harry surreptitiously took a photo from the back seat and sent it with a text. 

***

Jocelyn watched as Clary and Luke carefully carried the cake out to Luke's police van. Luke looked terrified at the prospect of dropping it, and Clary seemed halfway between amused and hungry. Magnus had left with Simon and Rebecca, offering to keep the snacks (which had been stacked into empty pizza cartons because of a good idea from Luke) from falling over. It had still been a rather precarious arrangement, and Clary had tried in vain to stifle her giggles. 

Luke sighed in relief as they finally placed the cake on the backseat, and Clary laughed and gave him an enthusiastic hug. 

Jocelyn surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text. 

***

Magnus carefully lifted the pizza cartons, took out their contents, and arranged them neatly on the tables; while Simon nervously straightened the wooden benches they had rented to fit with the forest vibe the whole place was giving out. Rebecca carried over all the remaining snacks from the car, and stood back to survey the scene. 

The benches were arranged in a semicircle, all facing two small trees forming a natural arch with their branches. Flowers had been woven into every single aspect of the place, but they appeared to be mostly slightly wilted sunflowers, though there were a lot of roses of various colours threaded into the arch. Tiny baskets of flowers were placed on the tables placed on the left, the latter being covered in picnic-red-checked tablecloths, and now in sandwiches and cheese crackers in little red paper plates. 

Magnus gathered all the empty pizza cartons and carried them off back to the car. Rebecca watched as Simon carefully sat on one of the benches, facing the arch. He had a small, excited smile on his face. It was the most relaxed she had seen him all day. 

Rebecca surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text. 

***

Jace and Harry carried a tray each to the tables, trying not to get any of the cream on themselves. Sean walked behind them, watching as Jace put the tray down on the table and began unloading the cargo, while Harry looked around disbelievingly at the neatly arranged paper plates, which had one small sandwich, one cheese cracker, and now two mini cakes each. 

Sean watched as Jace walked over to stand next to Simon, who was staring up at the flower arch with a rather infatuated look on his face. He also didn't notice Jace standing next to him.

Sean watched as Simon yelped and jumped when Jace slapped his back. Simon glared at him halfheartedly as Jace said something, and Simon blushed and smiled shyly, then reached up to try and ruffle Jace's hair. Jace ducked out of the way, protesting. 

Sean surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text. 

***

Cas watched as Isabelle helped Alec make his hair look more intentionally messy than the bird's nest it usually was. 

She laughed as she told him he looked more nervous than she felt, and some of the tension bled out of his shoulders as he smiled up at her, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable in his well fitting suit. 

Cas surreptitiously took a photo and sent it with a text.

Inside the room, Alec smiled as he felt his phone vibrate again, shaking his head when Izzy asked him what had happened. 

*** 

"Come on, Izzy, time to get married," came Jace's voice from the living room. Isabelle sighed as she gave a final small tug to Alec's hair. 

"I don't know what you do to your hair that makes it so resistant to looking good," she said, quickly looking him over. Alec laughed and pushed himself upright. 

"Whatever it is, I am eternally grateful for it. Come on, now. Let's get you hitched."

Isabelle smiled up at him, grabbed his arm and walked out to the waiting Jace and Cas. 

***

Alec and Isabelle walked ahead of Jace and Cas, who were carefully carrying the two remaining trays of mini cakes. Alec was helping Izzy walk over the grass so her dress didn't get stepped on or stained. 

The guests had already started to arrive. The clearing looked beautiful in the diffused afternoon light. The cake and snacks were placed on the tables, the cake a beautiful rose color and the snacks surrounding it. Clary and Jace had been collaborating to make sure Simon and Isabelle didn't see each other before the wedding, and Jace had told Alec that Clary had taken Simon deeper into the park, where she was making sure he stayed until the ceremony started. 

Alec caught sight of Magnus, talking and chatting with some of their guests, and he smiled involuntarily. Then he started checking off people who had already arrived in his head. 

There was Helen Blackthorn, one of Izzy's high school friends who had gone with her to the bachelorettes' party along with her wife, Aline Penhallow. Izzy had invited her and her family. Her family being a small country in itself : her brothers Mark, Julian, Tiberius and Octavian, her sisters Drusilla and Livia, her parents and uncle and her stepmother. Julian had also brought a girl named Emma, who had dragged along her best friends Cristina Rosales and Cameron Ashdown. Somehow, Izzy was friends with every last one of them. 

Aline's family had also shown up. That consisted of her mother, Jia Penhallow. 

Then there was Lily Chen, who was one of Izzy's closest friends from college. They had drifted apart, but Izzy was determined not to ruin their friendship entirely. She had brought along a boyfriend whose name Alec couldn't quite remember. There was also Izzy's first real boyfriend, Meliorn. They had broken up on good terms. 

From Simon's side, there was Maia Roberts, who had been Simon's sidekick in university. Accompanying her were Jordan Kyle and Bartholomew Velasquez, both members of their small group.

Simon had had a band that played horrible music and had an even worse name. They stopped when they realized their talents lay in other fields. Eric, Kirk and Matt, who were Simon's best friends after Clary for quite a long time, had also shown up, and were currently gaping at the food table.

George Lovelace, a rather handsome young man who had been Simon's roommate while in university, had also been invited, and he had brought his parents, grandmother and sister. Alec wondered why, exactly, he had been invited. As far as he knew, they were roommates and nothing more. That did tend to bring people together, though.

There were also some of Simon's distant relatives, and Alec was sure not even Rebecca knew all of them. In fact, he didn't know how they even knew Simon existed. 

"Alec, hey!" said Aline, walking over to him. Alec hugged her and smiled. 

"How did the hangover treat you?" 

Aline groaned. "Don't remind me. That was an experience I would like to keep hidden in the deepest recesses of my memory."

Alec laughed. "That bad, huh?"

Aline nodded mournfully, and grinned. Helen walked up behind her and smiled at Alec. "Hi!"

"How you doing?"

***

Magnus walked over to Luke, who was settling Isabelle into the seat she would stay in for the entire ceremony. Jace was furiously texting Clary, probably keeping her updated so she could bring over Simon when everything was ready. Alec had disappeared. 

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked Isabelle, brushing a runaway strand of hair behind her ear. 

Isabelle smiled at him. "Like someone is going to hand me the stars. I feel like everything is going to go beautifully."

Luke grinned. "That's a good thing to feel."

***

"Simon, calm down, come on, please, it's time to go," pleaded Alec. Simon whined through his hyperventilating. 

"Simon, I think you've crossed the limit for the number of breakdowns you can have within six hours," commented Clary, leaning against a tree and texting Jace. Alec glared at her. Simon put his arms around himself and bent over in half. 

"Help me!" he mouthed frantically. 

Clary shrugged and shook her head no. "I can't anymore. Too many already dealt with."

Alec stared at her for a minute before sighing and straightening up, steeling himself. He put his hands on Simon's shoulders and shook him slightly. 

"Simon," he said slowly and gently, "breath. In... Out... In... Out... Calm down. Breath in, slowly, out... In... Out... In... Out..."

"You are going to go marry Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, and it's going to go just fine. Come on, breath. Slowly, calm down..."

When he stopped talking, Simon had calmed down and was leaning into Alec. Clary was staring between the two of them with pure awe on her face. 

"How." she said. 

Alec glared at both of them. "Neither of you tell anyone. Clary, this never happened. Simon, come on, let's go."

Simon nodded. "Thanks, though. Why shouldn't we tell anyone?" He sounded breathless. 

"My business," said Alec curtly, then sighed and smiled softly. 

"Come on, guys. Clary, text Jace to let him know we're coming."

"You're telling me how to do that later," said Clary, running to hook her hand into Simon's and texting Jace. Alec sighed. 

"Okay," he said, pulling Simon forward. 

***

Jace suddenly raised both his hands, startling Luke. "All right, people, please be seated! The ceremony is starting now!"

There was a collective ripple among the guests and everyone rushed to sit at the wooden benches in a sort of quiet excitement. 

Magnus stood next to the snack tables, nibbling at a sandwich. He watched Isabelle, looking regal in her wedding dress, waiting for Simon to show up with a calm exterior but excitement in her eyes. He watched as Alec appeared behind her, looking slightly breathless, but perfect all the same. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Clary walking next to Simon, as he smiled at Isabelle from across the clearing. 

The ceremony had begun. 

***

Everyone watched eagerly as Simon signed the Ketubah, the beautifully decorated board of canvas made by Clary that stated that Simon would provide for Isabelle as long as they were married. 

Then he slowly walked up to Isabelle, smiling nervously, but happily all the same. Luke walked along with him. 

A grinning Sean handed him a carefully folded netted veil. Isabelle bent her head slightly as Simon carefully placed it around her hair, making sure he didn't spoil the beautiful picture she made. 

They grinned at each other breathlessly as their guests erupted into cheers and applause. 

"Finally," said Isabelle, happy tears in her eyes. 

Then Rebecca handed Cas and Harry a large embroidered cloth. They got up on two of the benches at the back, between which there was enough space for about five people to stand at a time. As they stretched the cloth between them and raised it above their heads, Simon and Isabelle stood below it. Simon put his palms together and began to pray, while Isabelle and Rebecca walked around him seven times. 

One of Simon's distant grandmothers blessed a small cup of wine. Simon and Isabelle smiled at each other as they drank it. 

Then Alec stepped forward and handed Simon the rings. 

Everyone watched in anticipation as Simon took the ring and placed it on Isabelle's finger. Then the hall erupted in cheers and laughter. 

***

"Okay, everyone, have a seat! Alec has something planned for everyone," yelled Jace. Simon and Isabelle, now married, sat together on the front most bench, Isabelle's head on Simon's shoulder. Everyone crooning around them quickly took their seats, already leaning forward in interest. 

Jace and Alec pulled up a large whiteboard and a projector, while Simon and Isabelle looked on in confusion. 

"Alec, what are you doing?" asked Simon without moving. 

"Setting up a projector," said Alec, connecting it to the portable power supply. 

Once everything was set up, Jace went to stand by the almost completely finished snack table and picked up a sandwich.

Alec stood next to the projector, which was connected to his phone, and started to speak. 

"So, hey. Everyone here knows me, I'm the bride's brother and the groom's roommate. Don't worry about me, they're getting a place of their own, so I won't be there for their honeymoon period." There was a small ripple of giggles through the audience. 

"I've been living with Simon since we were 16, except for a while when we had roommates at Uni, and let me tell you, they had started out dating back then. To be honest, I'm surprised, Izzy, you didn't propose before Simon? Seven years!"

Izzy grinned from Simon's shoulder. "He told me he was going to marry me at Prom. I figured I could wait. "

There were a few 'awww's from the guests. 

"So, anyway, I wasn't sure Simon was the right guy for Izzy, but to be honest, he won me over with his nerdy puns and butterfinger tendencies. Right now, I've made a sort of presentation to show all you guys some of the stuff we did while getting ready for this wedding. Here's the bachelor's party."

Alec touched his finger to the phone as some giggles started, and then the guests broke out in full-scale laughter as Simon looked on, mortified. 

On the whiteboard was a large photo of Simon kneeling in front of Alec and holding up a ring box. Alec's face was priceless. 

"What is this?" cried out Simon. "Clary, why didn't you tell me I proposed to Alec?"

"For everyone's information," grinned Alec, "this was Simon asking me to be his best man."

***

Alec looked around happily. To his left was Jace, and to his right was Magnus. Clary sat between Simon and Jace, and Simon sat next to Isabelle. Everyone else was seated haphazardly all around the restaurant, which Luke had somehow completely booked in the last day. There was the sounds of clinking spoons and forks, and excited chatter filled the room. In fact, Alec knew for sure that Simon's old bandmates were betting on the date of arrival of Simon's and Izzy's first child. 

He tuned most of that conversation out. 

He played with his food, not really used to eating dinner at all, but he tried to make it look like he wasn't hungry instead. 

"Hey," said Magnus, nudging his shoulder. Alec looked up at him. "Not feeling up for food?"

Alec shook his head slightly. Magnus smiled at him and stood up, pulling Alec up next to him.

"Come on, let's go outside, get some fresh air," he said and walked to the balcony. Alec watched him for a second (his back, definitely not his ass) and then followed him. 

"How are you holding up?" asked Magnus, leaning against the railing. Alec stood next to him, half turning to answer. 

"Tired," he replied, and smiled. "But I'm happy. Everything went perfectly." 

Magnus smiled back. "So am I."

They stood in quiet, calm silence for a while; the sounds of the restaurant dulled by the gentle whisper of the wind.

"Listen- Magnus," said Alec suddenly. "When all of this is over, would you... Would you like to go on a date?" 

Magnus looked at Alec. "With you? Most definitely." He smiled at Alec's red face and at the surprise and delight clearly written in his eyes. 

"Thank you," he said quietly. 

"The pleasure's all mine," said Magnus, moving his hand onto Alec's. They smiled at each other. 

"When-" started Alec. He was interrupted by the loud sound of Isabelle's voice, uncharacteristically angry, rising above a sudden commotion. 

"What did Simon do now?" asked Magnus, a little amusement in his voice. 

Alec glanced inside. "No, Magnus, let's go inside, this is serious. Look, they're all at the door... Something's wrong. Come on," he said, walking inside, pulling Magnus behind him. 

"You can't just barge in here after everything you've done," Isabelle was saying. Alec couldn't see the person she was talking to through the crowd. 

"I agree with Isabelle, ma'am. Sir. Please leave," said Simon, in a firm voice. 

Alec was getting a chill down his spine. His steps slowed as he started to recognize the people at the door, and he stopped walking as they came fully into sight. 

Magnus squeezed his hand. "Alexander? You've turned really pale. Who are those people?"

Alec stared straight at them. "My parents," he answered.

***

"Isabelle-" started their father sternly. 

"Why are you even here? You gave up any rights you had to be here when you told me to leave," shouted Isabelle. 

"Izzy, calm down," said Simon, pulling her back with his hands around her elbow. "They're not worth it."

"We are your parents, Isabelle, and you are getting married-" said their mother. 

"You are not my parents!" she yelled, tears in her eyes. "Don't give yourself that much credit."

"We deserve to be here-" said Robert. 

"No!" she shouted. 

"Isabelle!" said her mother sharply. "Keep quiet and listen to your father."

"I-"

"Izzy, come on, calm down, please," said Simon, pulling her backwards. 

***

Alec watched the exchange, anger growing in his eyes. As he saw Isabelle start to get frustrated, he stepped forward, letting go of Magnus' hand. 

"Simon, take her to the balcony," he said calmly. "I'll handle this."

Simon shot him a grateful look and pulled a sniffling Isabelle away with the help of a concerned Jocelyn and Rebecca. 

"Maryse, Robert," said Alec coolly. He felt Magnus stand next to him and put a supportive hand on his upper arm, and let some of the tension leave his shoulders. 

"Alexander. I see Isabelle has kept you close," said Maryse stiffly. Robert was staring between him and Magnus with cold disdain. 

Alec made a gesture towards the door. "I have to ask you to leave now. You've upset my sister."

"We are at our daughter's wedding," said Maryse in the same cold tone. "We have no intention of leaving."

"For your information," he said calmly, "Isabelle was married this morning. Right now we're having a celebration for only close friends. Now, please leave before I call the cops for harassment."

"I see you've found yourself a boyfriend," said Robert suddenly. "You haven't grown out of your phase yet."

"My life is none of your business anymore," said Alec, stepping forward to block them from moving forward. 

"I raised you better, Alec," said Maryse. "I want to talk to Isabelle. Move aside."

"Maryse, I am politely asking you to leave," said Alec. "Izzy doesn't want to talk to you.

"You are no judge of that," said Robert. "I refuse to-"

"Mom!" came a shout from behind them. "Dad!" 

Alec looked over their shoulders to see a boy of maybe sixteen getting out of a taxi and running towards them. He had black hair and glasses, and Alec didn't recognize him immediately. 

"Why are you here?" asked the boy, reaching them and standing next to Robert. He glared at them.

"Isabelle is married now, darling," said Maryse in a suddenly gentle tone. "I just wanted to talk to her for a while."

"No." said the boy, shaking his head. "Please tell me you didn't show up at her wedding."

"Apparently we missed it," said Robert, glaring at Alec, who was looking at the boy with an open mouth. He sighed. 

"You're not ruining her wedding day, Mom. Come on, let's go," he said, standing aside and waving toward the door. Maryse sighed, glanced at Robert and walked outside hesitantly. Robert glared at the boy.

"We're talking about this when we get home," he warned as he followed Maryse. The boy rolled his eyes. 

Alec stared at him. "Max. You- you've grown so much."

Max looked at Alec with a lopsided grin. "Well, you haven't. Alec, look, there's something important I have to tell you." There was a new note of urgency in his voice. "Can we have some privacy please?" he said, turning to Magnus. 

Magnus, who had been staring between everyone in the strange confrontation, nodded, squeezed Alec's arm, and walked away. The mood in the room had turned somber, and he felt like he should do something about it. 

***

Isabelle was speaking with Simon in a low voice when Magnus went to find them. All the others were awkwardly ignoring what had just happened, and Luke and Jocelyn were speaking with Rebecca in low tones. 

"I hope you're feeling better, my dear." said Magnus. Isabelle looked up at him, large brown eyes worried. 

"I'm okay, but I just left Alec to deal with them like that. I shouldn't have left him..."

Simon gave her hand a gentle caress. "Alec can handle himself, Izzy. You don't need to worry. I told you, Magnus is with-" He looked up at Magnus, and then back at Izzy. "Oh."

"Magnus, please tell me you're here only because they left," he pleaded. Magnus nodded. 

"They left, because this boy came out of nowhere and told them not to ruin your wedding. Alec called him Max," said Magnus. "They're talking now."

Isabelle looked at Simon and then got up and looked at the door. Alec was walking back inside, looking dazed. 

"Max," whispered Isabelle, and quickly moved aside her chair and went to Alec. 

Simon and Magnus followed. 

***

"Alec, Max! Is he still here? Did he leave?" asked Isabelle as she reached Alec. 

Alec looked at her. "No, he had to go."

"Are you okay?" asked Isabelle gently. Alec nodded. Simon came up next to her. 

"Izzy... Look, today's your wedding day. Don't let them spoil it for you. Simon, time to break out the champagne. Get Jace to lighten things up in here a bit. Okay? Today's your day, you should enjoy." He smiled at them. "Go ahead and start, I'll just go wash my face, okay?"

Isabelle and Simon exchanged glances. "Are you sure you're okay, Alec?" 

"Yeah. I'm okay. They can't get to me anymore, Izzy. Come on, time to enjoy yourself! You just got married! Wait," he said. "You're Isabelle Lewis now. And Jewish. Huh."

Isabelle laughed. "I still have the same initials!"

"Okay," said Simon, smiling. "Come on, dear wife. Time to party!"

"Okay, husband," said Isabelle, letting herself be dragged away. 

Alec walked to the bathroom, and Magnus followed him after a moment of hesitation. 

***

When Magnus walked in, Alec was splashing water onto his face, getting it all over his white suit shirt. And while Magnus appreciated the view, it really wasn't time for his brain to go off on that tangent. 

"Alexander, what did ...Max want to say to you? I mean, you don't have to tell me if it was too private, but I'm rather curious."

Alec wiped his face against his sleeve and looked at Magnus. "It's not a very secret thing, but I'd rather wait until everyone's there. Everyone needs to hear this, and I'm not sure I can get it out twice," he explained with an apologetic look. 

"It's all right. Are you... okay? I mean, a lot happened out there, and..."

"I'm fine, Magnus. Really. It was a shock to see them, but I'm dealing with it. Thanks," he added, moving past Magnus, squeezing his shoulder as he walked by and letting his hand run down Magnus' and grab hold of it, pulling him along. Magnus smiled and went along with him.

Outside, the mood had lifted a bit. Jace and Clary were playing some sort of word game with everyone, and they had somehow separated into boys vs girls. Alec looked at Magnus and smiled. 

"Want to join?" he asked. Magnus pecked his cheek and smiled as he saw the blush return. 

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY 
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE WISH ME I HAVE NO FRIENDS 
> 
> ALSO WISHING ALEC A BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY I ALREADY WROTE A BIRTHDAY FIC IN APRIL SO YOU CAN READ THAT
> 
> ...ahem. So, did you like it? Press the kudos button, guys. I need encouragement too. 
> 
> It feels nice to have this chapter out. Guys tho if you don't comment I won't write any more chapters. 
> 
> Just kidding, just kidding, but comments would still be nice. Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Next time onwards, I'm going to go full Malec. Less of everyone else :)
> 
> Bookmark or subscribe if you likey! :)


	24. Thursday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of yesterdays and arguments

Alec sighed and rolled over in his bed, yawning. It was always nice to wake up when he couldn't think straight, it got the day started in a usually better state of mind. 

Not that he ever thought straight. 

Alec snorted at the voice in his head and smiled to himself, sitting up and pushing back the mess of hair on his face. 

Yes, it was good to wake up foggy.  
***

**Ten hours earlier  
**

"Spill," said Isabelle, her head on Simon's shoulder. Clary yawned and Jace stared at her with an amused yet fond expression. 

Alec had somehow ended up on the sofa next to Magnus, and it was making him more jittery than he already was. After they had all said their goodbyes to the guests and started to leave to their respective homes, Alec had stopped them and brought everyone to the apartment. To the Lewis's new apartment. 

A large pile of wedding presents lay stacked up by the door, and Jace had already commented on leaving soon so they wouldn't ruin the newlyweds' first night, a statement which almost everyone had laughed at. Almost. 

Alec wasn't really sure why Magnus was even there. It wasn't like he was a close friend like Clary or Jace, or his (now) literal family, Izzy and Simon. But he had a feeling Magnus was starting to be to him what Clary was to Jace, and he wasn't going to let something like that go. 

"Alec?" said Jace. "You okay there, buddy? We're waiting."

"Yeah," said Alec, shaking his head to clear his head. "Uh, yeah, Max. So, this is- Jace, wake Fray up."

Jace laughed and lifted Clary onto his lap, which... definitely did the job. 

"Jace!" 

"Look, she's awake. Get on with it already."

"Okay, okay, hold your horses. So... Max told me to tell you guys Robert's... Well, he wants to reconcile with Izzy. Only Izzy. He doesn't approve of you, Simon."

"Like he matters," scoffed Simon. "Just as long as you approve, Alec."

Alec smiled. "Well... "

Simon sat up straight. "What?" 

"I don't know how to put this, Simon... You're a nerd." said Jace, poking Clary's stomach and laughing when she squealed. 

"You have a great way with words," Simon deadpanned. 

"Thank you, I got it from-"

"Guys," interrupted Izzy. "Supposedly important conversation going on?"

"Right." Alec stood up and started walking around. "Uh, Max said they've been keeping tabs on both of us, Izzy. Like, basically stalking type keeping tabs. And... There's files. Files with everything we've done over the past six years."

Izzy looked unaffected. "Great, we can sue them for breaching our privacy."

"So you don't care?" asked Alec, but it wasn't really a question. Izzy shrugged. 

"Izzy, they have a file on Simon and Jace and the boys from work!" said Alec. "How are you so calm about this?"

"Because I knew," said Isabelle simply. "Remember the last family dinner I went to? I complained to you on the phone and you fell asleep? I figured it out from the way they were talking, they knew more stuff than they were supposed to. They asked me to break up with Si because he's not straight, so I walked out."

"You won't let me forget it," sighed Alec. Jace and Magnus exchanged glances. 

"So why didn't you say anything?" asked Jace. 

"Because they don't matter, and I'm not going to look at their faces one more time," Izzy said firmly. It was quiet for a while.

"Max said get a restraining order," shrugged Alec. "So, anyone want to go meet a lawyer to keep my parents away from you?"

"Me," said Simon. "That's actually pretty creepy. Who keeps files on their children?"

"I would," yawned Clary. 

Everyone stared at her. 

"Only I'd rather call it a photo album."

***

**Current Day**

"Morning," said Alec, walking into the living room and flopping down onto the sofa. 

"Good morning," said Magnus, eyeing him up and down. "If I had known you looked so good in pajamas, I'd have bought you some," he grinned. Alec smiled back in response, too happy to blush. 

"My sister is married," he said, looking up. Magnus handed him a cup of coffee.

"I know," grinned Magnus. "How does it feel?"

"I'm happy," Alec yawned. "A bit sad, but mostly happy."

"By the way, are you looking forward to being an uncle?" asked Magnus curiously. Alec sat up, suddenly awake. 

"Do you know something I don't?"

"Calm down, Alexander," laughing Magnus. "It's nothing of the sort. I just wanted your opinion."

"Oh." Alec cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "It would be practice, I guess?" he said. 

"Practice?"

"For being a dad," explained Alec, aware of the blush climbing up his chest and desperately trying to think about something else. 

"I think you'll make a great dad," said Magnus nonchalantly, taking a sip of his coffee. Alec looked up at him. 

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"So would you. "

"I know."

Alec threw a pillow at Magnus. 

"Hey, we were having a moment there!" complained Magnus, trying to not spill his coffee. Alec grinned. 

"I know."

Magnus narrowed his eyes and put down his coffee. "It's on, Lightwood."

***

Half an hour later, Jace rang the doorbell. A very flushed and grinning Alec opened it.

"Alec, you... okay? There's..." Jace reached a hand out and pulled a feather out of Alec's hair. 

He glanced into the living room. Two pillowcases lay on the floor. Feathers were everywhere and coffee was dripping down the table. A trail of feathers led into Magnus's room. 

Jace looked at Alec's slightly guilty yet grinning face.

"I'm not going to ask," he stated, stepping inside. "Just make me some pancakes."

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it was a kinda filler, but the Big Reveal is coming up and I'm working on it, so you'll have to wait a bit. Love you guys! 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos!!!   
> -Mia


	25. Thursday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected 
> 
> (*from deadpool*)

"We need new pillows," said Magnus, sitting down on the sofa. A cloud of feathers jumped around him.

"Yes," said Alec from the kitchen. "I didn't know pillows were so weak."

"Guys, why would you even do something like this?" asked Jace from the kitchen counter, a safe distance from (most of) the carnage. "I mean, Alec won't even play Mario Kart on game nights. Why would you both randomly have a goddamned pillow fight, of all-" he sneezed.

"Bless you," said Alec, putting a plate of three pancakes in front of Jace, along with maple syrup.

"No thanks," said Jace, inhaling the pancakes. "I'd rather follow you guys to hell. "

Magnus laughed as he sat next to Jace. "Could I have some of your cocaine special pancakes, Alexander?"

Jace had a coughing fit.

"God, Alec, cocaine? That explains so much!" said Jace when he could breathe again. "I mean, I never have cravings, like whatever food's there goes for me, but sometimes suddenly I just feel like I-"

"Jace, it was a joke," said Alec, handing him a glass of water. "Where would I even get cocaine?"

"Maybe you hide it in your sugar?"

"If I did own cocaine, which I don't, Jace, I'd hide it on top of my closet."

"Can I check? " asked Jace.

***  
"Nothing," said Jace, disappointed, jumping off the bed. "Just dust."

"You're a fucking drama queen, Jace. I'm not on cocaine!"

"Good, because Izzy would kill you if you were."

"I'm never making you pancakes again."

"Hmm," said an amused Magnus. "Jace, you had better apologize. I wouldn't want to miss those pancakes."

Jace sneezed. "Well, he's right. I don't know what I'm apologizing for, but sorry anyways."

"Help me clean up if you want to apologize," said Alec, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Jace lifted his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Clary, what's up? Oh, your hamster is sick? I'll be right there." He put the phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, can't help you clean. Family emergency."

"Clary doesn't have a hamster!" yelled Alec after him. Magnus laughed and got up from the bed as the sound of the door slamming rang through the apartment.

"Lazy asshole," grumbled Alec, yawning. Magnus put a hand on his messy hair, and Alec leaned into it. They sat in peaceful silence for a while.

"So, wanna clean up?"

"Nah."

***

Magnus popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Jon Snow is hot."

Alec nodded and pulled the bowl toward himself. "I don't think anyone will disagree with that."

Magnus looked at him. "What about the straights, though?"

"No. Everyone thinks he's hot, straights just won't admit it."

"True, that."

They watched the TV in companionable silence.

"Maybe I should change out of my pajamas."

"Don't you dare," said Magnus. "I won't let you."

"Okay," said Alec. "

***

"We should probably get lunch," said Alec. 

"Yep," said Magnus. 

"I'm too comfortable to move," said Alec. 

"I'd hope so," said Magnus. 

Game of Thrones had, somehow, turned into High School Musical, and after a long conversation about the potential gayness of all the characters, sitting next to each other had turned into Alec lying down sideways on the sofa with his head in Magnus' lap. They had been sitting like that for a long time after the movie ended. 

A shame, really, that the doorbell interrupted this scene. 

Alec got up reluctantly. Magnus giggled as he saw one side of Alec's hair completely ruffled, while the other was relatively calmer. 

"Mr. Alexander Lightwood?" asked the person when Alec opened the door. 

"Uh... Yes?" Alec self-consciously brushed down his popcorn and feather-covered pajamas, trying to hide his bare feet. 

"I'm from the FBI, here's my badge. I'd like to talk to you a while, come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. I didn't know that was gonna happen. 
> 
> Opinions?


	26. Thursday part 3

Alec offered the officer a seat and sat down opposite her. 

"So what is this about?" he asked anxiously. 

Magnus, who had been peeking from the doorway, finally walked into the hall.

"Alexander?"

"Is he allowed to be here?" Alec asked, gesturing at Magnus to come sit down. 

"If you want," said the officer, inclining her head. Magnus sat down next to Alec, who slowly slid his hand into Magnus'. The officer followed the movement. 

"Officer Luke sent me, he said I needn't force you to cooperate. I hope his advice was right." Alec hesitantly nodded. "Okay. My name is Maureen, I just want to ask you a few questions. Can I record this conversation, do you want a lawyer present? I assure you, you will not be arrested unless you have done something wrong."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. 

"No, I don't want a lawyer. I guess it's okay if you record the conversation, just... what is this about?"

"Just a second." Maureen placed a small device on the table, avoiding the spilled coffee, and pressed a button.

"Officer Maureen, interviewing Alexander Lightwood, a companion present, please state your names for the record."

"Alec Lightwood."

"Magnus Bane."

"Okay. Mr. Lightwood, would you please tell me if you recognize this symbol."

She showed Alec a printout. Alec's breath hitched. 

"Yes," he said quickly. "Is anyone hurt? Are-" He stopped talking when he realized he had no names to ask about.

Magnus gasped as he realized that the symbol was the little flame on an ice-blue lake. 

"How do you recognize this symbol, Mr. Lightwood." Maureen folded up the sheet and placed it on the table. 

"It's.. It's a website, for helping the LGBT people..."

"How do you know this?" asked Maureen, watching Alec closely. 

"I wrote the code for the whole thing, and I try to help the people who ask me for it.. Please tell me, is anyone hurt?" he blurted. 

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Lightwood. However, I cannot give you that information at the moment. How exactly do you help these... people?" She looked at him sternly, discouraging him from asking for more information. Meanwhile, Magnus was looking at Alec like he had seen a ghost. 

"I just... talk to them, give them advice, just... look after them and be their friend, I guess. I don't know, it's not something I can explain."

"Have you, at any time, asked anybody to commit a crime?"

"No, never! I just... Most of the people I talk to are kids, they can't come out to their families or friends or they've been bullied, or they have anxiety, and depression, and they can't afford a therapist or are too scared to. I just try to be there for them, so they don't hurt themselves."

"Do you have any other people helping you do this?"

"No... I haven't told anyone about this. This is the first time I'm talking about it," said Alec with a quick glance at Magnus, who sat with his head bowed. 

"It's a good cause, Mr Lightwood, but a dangerous one. You'll have to come with me. Keep in mind that you're not being arrested, we just want to talk."

"Okay, just a second, let me get dressed," said Alec awkwardly, standing up. Magnus remained sitting silently. Maureen turned off the recorder. 

"What do you think, Mr. Bane?" she asked when Alec went inside. 

Magnus looked up. "I'm proud of him," he gave a small smile. "I just don't know why he didn't tell anyone about this, because this isn't something he could be ashamed of."

"I meant if you believed him," she said, cutting in. "But that's enough of an answer, I guess."

Magnus frowned. "Why wouldn't you believe him?"

"The internet is a very difficult place to govern. Nothing is defined. It's better not to take things at face value." She put the recorder in her pocket and stood. Magnus followed. 

"Can I come too?" he asked. 

"You'll have to take your own vehicle, I'm afraid." She offered the first smile since she had come in. "By the way, off the record, you both look good together."

***

"Are you okay?" whispered Magnus to Alec when he reached the station. They were sitting in the steel-and-glass front office along with a few others. Officer Maureen had disappeared. 

"Just worried. For whoever got hurt, I mean. I'm fine." Alec was nervously fiddling with his phone, taking off and putting on the cover. He looked up at Magnus. 

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked. "Please don't tell Izzy and the others about this. They'll ask too many questions and want to get involved, and while their concern is great, I don't want it. Please?"

"Calm down, Alexander. Take a few deep breaths. I'm not telling anyone if you don't want me to. By the way, I have something to tell you." Magnus grinned sheepishly, realizing that all this time, he had been talking to Alec about having a crush on him. 

"What?" asked Alec, sitting up. 

"So a while ago, I was not really in a good-"

"Mr. Lightwood, would you please follow me." A man walked in, staring at a file and barely looking up at Alec. He sighed and stood. 

"I'll be back as soon as this is done, Magnus. You can go home if you want." Alec walked to the man, then suddenly turned back, ran to Magnus and placed a small kiss on his cheek, then hurried back after the man who had just turned a corner.

Magnus sat there, stunned, a small smile blossoming. A wolf whistle cut him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see Maureen, who looked at him innocently. 

He settled into the hard metal chair, making himself more comfortable. Fuck if he was leaving after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry this is so late, but at least it's out before the year is. I'm facing a lot of writer's block, so stand by me, please. Just tell me in the comments if you want me to continue this slow burn thing.


	27. Thursday part 4+ Friday part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation.

Luke walked out of the interrogation hall, following Alec, with a file in his hands. Magnus looked up from his game of Candy Crush and stood quickly, pocketing his phone. Alec stopped in front of him, fidgeting nervously. 

"Well, how'd it go?" Magnus asked, breaking the nervous silence. 

Luke stepped forward. "Well enough that I'm starting to think Clary should have chosen Alec instead of Jace," he grinned. Alec looked startled as Magnus laughed, then scrunched up his face. 

"No offense, Luke, but no." he said, holding up his hands. 

"Anyway," said Luke, serious again. "I can give you the hospital address, but I don't think they'll let you see him. You can talk to family if you want, but be careful."

"I just want to talk to his sister," said Alec. "I doubt she's okay. I'm kinda nervous, though," he admitted. 

"What?" said Magnus, looking between the two. "Hey, tell me what's going on."

"One of my... friends slit his wrists in a filled bathtub. His uncle tried to accuse me of telling him to do it, but he really has no grounds to stand on. I have all the messages between us, and his sister will testify for me if it goes to court, which it won't." Alec shook his head. "His name is Jack. He's the only one whose name I know." 

"That's... Is he okay?" Magnus asked, concerned. 

"He's stable, they're gonna get him a real therapist." Alec rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I did much for him anyway."

"Hey, kid," interrupted Luke. "What you are doing is helping everyone, including Jack. Don't blame yourself for this."

"But-" 

"Not your fault; shut up." 

Alec laughed. "Sure, if you say so. You'll send me the hospital address?" he asked Luke.

"Sure. It's three hours out of city limits, so you should start tomorrow morning."

Magnus blinked. "Wait, that's really far. You're gonna drive there alone?"

"Well..."

"Hey, I'm coming with you. No arguments."

Alec shook his head, an irritated yet amused look on his face. "Okay, okay. I was thinking of taking Sean, but... I'd enjoy your company far more." He ducked his head shyly as Luke raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Is there something here or am I seeing things?" he asked.

"It's... pretty new." Magnus smiled. "We're working it out."

***

"So."

"So?"

"Let's clean up this place before we leave or there'll be an infestation when we get back."

"Can't we leave it to Jace?" Alec whined.

"We both know he's another kind of infestation." Magnus started to pick up the popcorn, wincing as his elbow brushed the spilled coffee.

"... You're right. I'll get the mop."

Magnus wiped down the table as Alec disappeared into the kitchen. 

There was a certain peace to cleaning up the messy house. Alec noticed Magnus opening his mouth, starting to say something a few times, but then closing it again, smiling to himself. Alec almost asked him what he was thinking about, but got distracted by the smile. It was beautiful, with little crinkles around his eyes and his- wait... dimples?

Magnus looked at him, and Alec didn't register it until the smile changed to a small flush. He looked away in a hurry, pushing the popcorn into a dustpan. He blushed too when he heard a soft laugh.

***

"Blankets?" 

"Check, Magnus, but-"

"Food?" 

"Yeah, but wait-"

"Keys?"

Alec paused. "... I'll go get them," he said, running back inside.

Magnus looked out at the sky. It was deep red, and he felt alive, even though he hadn't been able to sleep a wink last night. The sun would rise soon, and then he and Alexander would be sharing four and a half boxes of chocolate chip cookies for breakfast. Lunch would be a pack of Cheetos and some leftover cake from the wedding. Then they would reach the hospital in time for visiting hours, and would hopefully be able to get back before 10 pm. Magnus intended to slow Alec down as much as possible on the way home so that they could cuddle in the backseat- no, so that they could conserve heat in the backseat. Alec thought the blankets wouldn't be necessary, because it wasn't even that far, as he kept telling Magnus. Little did he know, the innocent dear.

Alec walked out, a bit breathless, and threw the keys at Magnus. Magnus caught them and raised an eyebrow at Alec- a skill he was always thankful for. 

"They were under the sofa," Alec explained as he swigged a bottle of water. Magnus watched him as he kept the bottle down and licked his lips. Then he sighed dreamily, just for effect. Alec blushed and looked away, briskly walking out. Magnus laughed and rushed after him, grabbing his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is too little too late, but the writer's block is finally clearing away and I found some spare time under my sofa. 
> 
> Guys, please #SaveShadowhunters on Twitter. I'm not on it, but my brother Sam is. Whatever little you can do will help. Love you all so much, and I'll be trying to update more next time. (Sorry but it may take until next March, this year is very important to me, it'll decide my college and stuff) I also have a new story in the works ( because when writer's block clears up, IT DISAPPEARS)
> 
> BEST OF LUCK FOR LYFE


	28. Friday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip.

Alec was a quiet driver, Magnus reflected. 

He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the gear shift, a half smile on his face as the warm red rays of the rising sun framed his face in beauty. The radio mumbled out advertisements, since nobody listened to the radio this early in the morning. The road was empty; they had just managed to get past the roads of the city and moved, quiet and peaceful, into the outskirts, empty fields surrounded by trees. A small stream flowed near the road, and the critters of the fields lapped up the morning water eagerly. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Alec said, glancing over at him. 

"Nothing," Magnus said, smiling. "Your scarf suits you."

Alec gave him a small, surprised grin, turning ahead to hide the tint on his cheeks. He had decided to dress up for the occasion, which meant a slightly less frayed t-shirt than usual, tucked into a loose pair of plack jeans and topped off with a ridiculous green scarf, a combination that should not have looked so enticing. "Is it time for breakfast yet?" Magnus asked, turning to look longingly at the food bag in the backseat.

"If you're hungry? Come on, let's eat anyways. Do you have any music?"

***

Magnus rather enjoyed feeding Alec, he decides. Alec didn't want to waste the empty roads on breakfast, so their chocolate chip cookies were now over, Magnus eating one for every one he fed Alec.

They had crossed a small gas station half a mile back, and Alec said they'd be there by lunchtime. Magnus pointed out that visiting hours started at two, so Alec agreed to eat the cake for lunch anyways.

"Though I'm kinda craving something salty after the cookies," he admitted.

"Easily cured, darling," Magnus said, pulling out a pack of chips.

***

"I can't, I'm sorry!" 

"Come on, Alexander; it's the last piece!" 

"You eat it, Magnus. I'm seriously going to puke if I eat any more."

"Honestly? Me too," Magnus said, shutting the pretty box they had packed the leftover cake in. "How about we give it to Alice?" Alice was Jack's sister.

"Good plan," Alec said, mopping up his face with a tissue. "Also a good idea because I forgot flowers." 

"I think the hospital has a gift shop, though?"

"Better take the cake anyways."

"Okay." Magnus brushed away the crumbs from his jeans and opened the door, stepping out and stretching his hands in front of him. Alec stepped out the other side, shutting the door and closing his eyes at the feeling of the warm sun on his face.

Magnus grabbed the cake box and shut the door quietly. The parking lot was half-filled and there were a few people milling around an ambulance. A big sign hung above two glass doors proclaimed 'MO EFIORE EM GENCY'.

"Come on, I think the gift shop is there." Alec pointed at the main entrance, where a group of people were exiting, slowly moving, gathered around a lab report.

They bought a small bouquet of pale blue roses and a stuffed 'get well soon' monkey, and called at the reception.

"Uh, I'm looking for a Jack Carter?" Alec asked the lady at the reception, brandishing the roses at her.

"You family?" she asked without looking up from her computer screen.

"Uh, no, I'm a ... friend?"

She looked up. "You're a friend. And who's that?" she asked, jerking her chin at Magnus. 

"He's... my partner," Alec said firmly (most definitely not blushing). "Jack Carter, please?"

"Wait, isn't that the suicide kid? Are you the... Alice Carter!" she yelled suddenly, turning away. "Calling Ms. Alice Carter to the... ah, there you go. Okay, Alice, these are... What's your names?"

Alice was a scrawny young girl whose eyes were red and puffy behind her glasses. She wiped at her eyes before squinting up at Alec. "Who're you?"

"I'm Alec Lightwood, honey," Alec said, kneeling down to her height. "But I think you'll know me better as Father Hen?"

She gasped. "You're... hen?"

Alec nodded. Alice burst into tears and rushed forward, hugging Alec and sobbing into his shirt. Alec held her at arm's length and mopped her face with his scarf, shushing her all the while.

"H...he won't talk to me," Alice managed, sobbing all the while. "He said... he said..." she gasped for breath. Magnus looked around the waiting room. Some of the people looked at them disapprovingly, but most of them were either playing on their phones or staring into space.

Alec held her by the shoulders. "Hey, hey, calm down now, it'll be okay. Come on, if you keep crying your head will hurt later. Where's your uncle?"

"He went away," Alice said. "Hen, please, you have to talk to him, please," she rushed out before bursting into tears again. Alec shushed her, giving her the flowers. 

"Come on, let's give Jack those flowers, shall we? We have cake too. Magnus?" Magnus waved the small box at her, giving what he hoped was a supportive smile.

"Who's that?" Alice asked, looking suspiciously at Magnus, sniffling and wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. Her glasses were spotted with small circular dry teardrops.

"He's my boyfriend, dear," Alec said, smiling up at him.

"Jack wants a boyfriend too," Alice remembered, looking up at Magnus curiously. "That's why he's sad, because he doesn't want a girlfriend."

"Yes, Alice. Can we all go see Jack now?"

Alice sniffled but nodded. "It's two left and two right and three straight," she said, walking to the right corridor. "I know a shortcut," she said, pulling open the door to the fire escape.

***

Jack would almost be tall as Alec, Magnus thought. They looked very similar, but where Alec had black hair, Jack was a muddy blond. And where Alec was free to walk around, Jack's left wrist was connected to a hundred different pipes and his roght wrist looked like a total mess, though it appeared to be healing.

Ever since Alice had pulled Alec by his hand, half-hunched, into Jack's room, he hadn't said a word. Alice introduced them (Jack look Jack, Hen is here, he even has a boyfriend, like you want) and Jack looked them over critically. They had been staring at each other for about 15 minutes when Jack said, "Alice, let me talk to Hen for a while." Alice gasped and almost burst into tears again, but she gently kissed his forehead and left all the same.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked them finally.

"We're only here to see how you and your sister are doing."

"We're both fine. You can leave. We're not going into social security because Uncle is still alive."

"We're not from SS, Jack. I'm Alec, and this is my boyfriend Magnus." Jack sucked in a sudden breath at that. 

"Alice has told me you want a boyfriend too," Alec said carefully. "Do you thin-"

"My parents are dead because I'm gay," Jack said suddenly. "My baby sister has to take care of her elder brother because I'm such a pathetic mess and I can't deal with my own shit." he bit out. "She should have let me die," he said, breathing heavily, tears gathering in his eyes. He tried to wipe them away and groaned, frustrated, when the IV tugged at his wrist. Alec went over and gently sat down next to him, wiping his eyes with the scarf.

"Magnus, could you go give Alice the cake, please?" Alec asked, his attention on Jack. "I want to tell Jack something."

"I'll be right outside," Magnus promised, shaking his head when Alec gave him a grateful smile. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Have a look," Alec said, rolling up his sleeves and showing Jack his wrists. They were pockmarked with thin white lines, all the way from his wrists to his elbows. Jack gave him a wide-eyed look.

"My parents kicked me out seven years ago," Alec said. "I told them I was gay, and they didn't like it. I hated myself for quite a while after that. But my sister left them for me. She almost gave up college, just so she could keep me happy," Alec said, a faraway look in his eyes.

"I have a family now," he said, focusing back on Jack. "They're not the same blood as me, but they're family all the same. And I'm sure they love me just like I love them. Freely, no questions asked."

"What you just did was trying to take away that chance of a family. You already have your sister, and I can see you love her a lot. Don't give her a tragic backstory by killing yourself. You're the only person she knows and trusts completely. Don't do it for your sister, if nothing else."

Jack tried, "What about our uncle?" Alec gave him a look, and Jack snorted, looking back down. "Guess you're right. He doesn't even know how to make a mac and cheese," he said incredulously.

***

Alice was sobbing again, this time in relief as Jack cried with her, whispering little "I got you"s into her hair.

"He wants to be a chef," Alec whispered. 

"That's nice," Magnus whispered back. "A chef's hat would suit him."

"No, Magnus, he just decided. He wants to live. He wants to be a chef," Alec explained eagerly.

***

They were driving back past sunset, on the same calm road, just as peaceful as the morning, when suddenly Alec hit the brakes hard, whispering "fuck, fuck, fuck" under his breath. He got out of the car, quickly springing his seatbelt, and stood under a tree, frantically moving his phone around to try and get a signal. Magnus slipped out, confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Magnus would you mind driving for a while? Shit, shit, shit...."

"Wait, Alec, calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I had an appointment, he must be waiting, the guy with the cat, Chairman Meow, shit, why is there no fucking signal..."

"Alec, that's me," Magnus said, stepping towards him, amused. "I'm not waiting for you, I'm with you right now."

Alec stared at him, phone momentarily forgotten. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I probably should have told you before, but I'm Chairman Meow is my cat. That's my username on your web- _mmmph._ " Alec cut him off with his lips, his hands on Magnus' collar. Distantly, Magnus heard the sound of Alec's phone shattering. He gasped for breath when Alec pulled back, looking absolutely wrecked. 

"I thought you were in London," he said. "But you were always so close. I've wanted to do this so long," he said, smiling, before he pushed Magnus against the car and kissed him again.

And this time, Magnus was ready for him, and kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, guys, much as I regret doing this, I don't have time to continue this right now. I'll have more time in April, but then there'll be a bunch of typing and screaming at the screen, so the next will probably be out in May. 
> 
> I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS. It would feel like killing a baby. I'm not doing it.
> 
> This is the fifth chapter in the last fucking year ugh I need to update faster
> 
> Also happy birthday to Alec, my birthday is on the 14th, so wish me lol


End file.
